Digi-Bleach
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: Three years after Daisuke's life goes back to normal, she faces more dangers than ever, finds her true self, suffers loses and meets a boy with eyes that haunt her. FemaleDaisuke story. No flames!
1. The Day My Cousin Became a Soul Reaper

"The Day My Cousin Became a Soul Reaper"

**Here is a new story. Please enjoy and review!**

Hey there, my name is Daisuke Motomiya and I'm just an ordinary 13 year old girl…except for the fact that I can see ghosts.

I'm one of those people who are spiritually aware and I'm not the only person like that.

You see, I have three cousins, but only two of them have the same ability as me.

Oh, and I'm also a Digidestined.

Or, at least I used to be one when I was like ten years old, but there was this incident where we fought this evil monster named MaloMyotismon and defeated him, but then we had to fight Diaboramon and the city suffered, so our digimon partners had to get sealed away in the Digital World so we won't have to deal with this ever again.

Oops, I guess some of you are wondering what I'm talking about.

Well, a Digidestined is a child who is chosen by a world filled with monsters made out of computer data known as digimon or digital monsters to become the Digidestineds.

We are chosen because we are pure and have a special power to make these digimon digivolve or transform into these bigger and more powerful creatures to fight to protect the two worlds from the evil and corrupted digimon.

We Digidestined children are partnered to a digimon that we can bond with, they can be similar to us in personality or our total opposites, but even if we don't get along at first or fight constantly, we always have each other's back and love each other dearly as we fight to protect our two worlds.

Anyway, after our battles three years ago, the digimon were all sucked up into the Digital World and we haven't seen them in three years.

The Digidestineds have all split up now to live their own lives.

Matt Ishida is in a band called the Teenage Wolves and has gone on tour around Japan.

Tai Kamiya is trying to become a soccer star, no surprise there since he's been obsessed with soccer since he was a baby.

Sora Takenouchi is studying to become a clothing designer and putting all of her years of being a florist in her mother's flower shop and studying colors to the test.

Mimi Tachikawa is working on becoming a cook because she wants to have her own cooking show and she lives in New York.

Izzy Izumi is still crazy about computer programing and such and is trying to find a way to open up a portal to the Digital World along with another smart kid named Willis Stewart a Digidestined from Colorado.

TK Takaishi is trying to become a novelist by writing about our tales in the Digital World while also leading his basketball team to the championships.

Kari Kamiya is obsessed with photography, but wants to be a school teacher for little kids someday.

Cody Hida is doing kendo with his grandfather while also studying to be a lawyer.

Ken Ichijouji wants to become a private investigator to help people.

Joe Kido is studying to be a doctor to take over after his father and also because he wants to help people.

Yolei is mostly chasing after boys and working on whatever she finds interesting to her.

And as for me, well, my parents and sister were killed so I was taken in by my late aunt Masaki's family who run a clinic in Karakura town.

Strange enough, on the night my parents died, I swore it was a monster that crashed into our apartment and killed them and then this black butterfly appeared with a white haired male, the air grew frigidly cold and then the monster was killed, disappearing into thin air after the male slashed it with his sword.

The last thing I remember clearly are his eyes which reminded me of the arctic green waters before he faded away with the butterfly as I then passed out from blood loss.

No one believes me and they all thought that it was a truck that made the huge hole even though we were on the 13th floor.

When I told the other Chosen Children, they thought it might have been a digimon that attacked, but they couldn't prove it since Gennai, a human looking dude who was made up of digital matter and worked as a Guardian of the Digital World, wasn't there for us to contact anymore.

Then they just assumed I had hallucinated the monster which made me annoyed that they thought I had gone crazy.

Anyway, I just decided to forget about it and enjoy my new life with my uncle Isshin, fraternal twin cousins Yuzu and Karin and oldest cousin Ichigo who is a boy by the way.

Yeah, I'm a girl with a boy's name and he's a boy with a girl's name, though he rants that his name means One Who Protects or something like that.

Our family's weird, facing this will hopefully save you from the insanity.

Anyway, getting back to recent events, Ichigo and I had met this girl ghost who was about my age and became friends with her.

When we went to the spot where she died to check on her, we saw this skater gang near the telephone pole and they knocked down the vase that we had left with the flowers for her.

Ichigo got mad at the sign of disrespect and then just attacked the guy who knocked the vase over much to their total shock while I just hid.

It was a rule he came up with; when we see a fight, I hide and he kicks butt.

It gets on my nerves, but I'm younger than him and smaller, so I can't really do much to help him out which I hate so much.

"You got a death wish, pal? Nobody jumps one of my boys for no reason and lives to tell about it." the leader of the gang said.

These guys looked way too old to be fooling around on skateboards.

Ichigo just grunted and scratched his ear being uninterested by what was going on.

"That's all you gotta say?" the leader said and tried to punch Ichigo, but my cousin was too fast and just lifted his leg up and kicked the guy in the face.

When he was down, Ichigo just kept stomping on him.

Feeling a cold chill down my neck, I turned to see the ghost girl appear by my side from the car I was hiding behind.

"Isn't that taking things too far?" she asked.

"Meh. They had it coming." I shrugged and went back to watching.

"Will Young is down. We've gotta help him!" the gang dude with the beanie said.

"Are you crazy?" the dude with long hair tied into low ponytails said.

"No way I'm taking on that psycho." The dude with bushy hair said.

"Now listen up you pawn scum. You see that?" Ichigo demanded pointing to the vase.

"First question; what do you think that is? You, the one in the middle. Answer!" he demanded.

The three looked scared as the beanie dude pointed to himself.

"Wait, you talkin' to me?" beanie dude asked as the two other guys stepped back.

"I guess somebody left those flowers for some kid who got killed here." He said and was then kicked in the face.

"Correct." Ichigo said.

"Wait, chill out!" the ponytail guy cried out.

"Now the next question; that vase over there. Why's it lying on its side?" Ichigo asked.

"I guess…one of us knocked it over when we were skateboarding through here. But we didn't-"fluffy hair boy was cut off as he and ponytail dude were kicked down.

"You guys catch on fast. **Now go and apologize or else the next time the flowers will be for you!**" Ichigo yelled looking like the devil himself.

The guys all screamed as they grabbed their boards and unconscious gang members and started running.

"We're sorry! We're sorry!" they all cried out.

Once they were gone, Ichigo calmed down and so I walked out, taking the hand of the ghost girl as we walked over.

It was weird how I can touch a ghost since they're dead and don't have a body, but they feel like they are alive and not cold at all.

All they have to make them look like ghosts are the fact that they look a bit transparent and had a broken chain connected to their chest.

"There, that oughta keep those ugly punks from showing their faces around here." Ichigo said as he then turned to see us.

He gave a small twitch of his lips upwards as he righted the vase and fixed the flowers.

"Sorry about all that. I'll bring ya some new flowers tomorrow." He said.

"Thank you for coming to my defence. I think now I'll finally be able to rest peacefully." The ghost girl smiled.

"No problem, it's the least I could do. After all, you deserve to rest in peace." Ichigo said.

"Let's move, Daisuke." He said to me.

"All right. See ya later." I said waving to the girl as Ichigo started walking off and I ran after him while I felt her presence fade away.

As we walked, it started to get dark quickly since it was sunset when Ichigo decided to teach those jerks a lesson.

"We're not gonna make it in time for dinner." I commented.

"Yeah, I know. Come on, get on my back. I'm gonna make a run for it." he said bending down.

"I'm not a child. You don't have to baby me." I pouted at him.

Ever since I moved here a year ago, Ichigo has been treating me like I'm one of his sisters who were a year younger than me.

I guess he's doing it because my older sister Jun is dead and he always believes that the first born child must take care of the younger ones, but that's my best guess.

"Just get on." He said.

Sighing, I just hopped up onto his back and allowed him to carry me off to the Kurosaki clinic where we lived so we could get to eat the food before it got cold and Uncle Isshin didn't freak out on us for being late.

When we got back, it was dark out and Ichigo walked through the gate and then opened up the door after setting me down.  
"We're home." He called opening the door.

Isshin, a man over 40 with black spiked hair and a bit of facial hair around his jaw, then jumped over and kicked Ichigo in the face, sending him on his back with his butt in the air.

Now, you may think this is child abuse, but it's really not.

I mean, this is just how they show they love each other.

My sister and I used to get close to killing each other all the time with our arguments over simple stuff or as we fought for the shower or the last piece of cake when she was still alive.

Isshin does this to toughen Ichigo up so that he can protect his sisters and me from danger.

Hey, I warned ya my family was insane.

"You let your guard down. Always stay alert when you enter a room and you're late for dinner again." Isshin said.

"Come on! Is that anyway to welcome your own son after he just helped a spirit find peace?!" Ichigo yelled getting into his face.

"SI-LENCE! Oh, so it's the ghost's fault now is it? I suppose it was ghosts that left your room a mess. When are you going to show some discipline? Just because you see ghosts and I don't doesn't make you the boss of this household!" Isshin yelled as they started fighting.

"It's not my fault!" the orange haired teenager yelled.

I groaned and walked over to the table to join my younger cousins as Yuzu, the innocent twin with caramel brown hair and gray/brown eyes watched the fight and Karin, the tough raven haired twin with dark blue eyes was eating her food.

"These guys are insane." I whined as I set my bag down and Yuzu served me a bowl of rice and fried shrimp.

"Here you go, Daisuke. Enjoy." She smiled.

"Thanks, Yuzu. You're the best." I said as I took the soya sauce and put it on my rice and then mixed it with my chopsticks before I started eating.

"Hey, stop the fighting you two. Come over here and eat your dinner." Yuzu called to the men.

"Let 'em fight. More rice for us." Karin said as she held out her bowl.

"That's not very nice, Karin." Yuzu pouted at her.

Isshin went to punch Ichigo, but the man was punched first and went flying.

"I gotta tell you, Dad, for any healthy high school kid, a 7:00 pm curfew is totally not cool." The orangette ranted.

Just then, I sensed a new spirit appear and this one was a middle aged man.

"Ichigo, speaking of uncool, you've got a new one." Karin said without looking back.

Sometimes I think the girls in our family sense things better than the men can.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder to spot the ghost and started trying to hit him.

"Hey, how long have you been there? Take a hike, will ya? Ya damn pest!" he growled.

"I'm so done. Poor Ichigo. Dad or ghosts; it's always something." Karin said as she lazily looked over at her brother as she leaned back in her seat.

"I think he's kinda lucky to be able to see ghosts. You too, Daisuke." Yuzu smiled with a blush of awe.

"I sort of sense their presence sometimes, but that's it." she said.

"Feel lucky ya don't see 'em. Not all of them are great conversationalist." I said as I continued to eat.

"I don't see what the big deal is with ghosts. I don't even believe in 'em." Karin said making her twin gasp in surprise.

"Karin I don't get how you can say something like that. I thought you had the ability to see spirits too." Yuzu said.

"I'm in permanent denial. Just seeing them doesn't make me believe in them." Karin stated.

Yuzu looked a bit down while the ghost looked depressed and I swear there was a chill in the room.

"Brr, that's really cold." The ghost said.

"Like my dinner." Ichigo sighed.

"You dropped your guard again!" Isshin yelled as he did a sliding block to send Ichigo down and then jumped on his back and held his arms behind his back.

Finally having enough, Ichigo just stood up and threw his father into the wall.

He got back up and went to punch him, both males landing a hit, but Isshin got Ichigo on the side of his face while Ichigo nailed Isshin right in the center of his face.

"Got cha. No charge for the lesson." Isshin groaned as he fell to the floor.

"Never mind dinner. I'm going to my room." Ichigo said as he whipped his cheek and then went upstairs.

"Wait, Ichigo." Yuzu called.

"Wow, you sure have a way with kids, don't you?" Karin quipped.

"Me? What did I do?" Isshin asked as he stood up looking all innocent.

"You're joking right? Ichigo's been seeing more and more ghosts lately and he's always getting into trouble to help them out. The last thing he needs is his crazy goat chin father attacking him when all he wants to do is relax in his own home." I stated rather bluntly.

This happens to run in the family as you've witnessed from my dear cousin Karin.

"I'll take Ichigo his dinner." I said grabbing a bowl with rice and then walked up the stairs.

As I was half way up, I heard Isshin crying about his daughters and niece being cruel to him and sobbing to Aunt Masaki's memorial picture.

That man, sometimes I wonder if he's mentally fit to run a clinic or if he should be in one.

Standing in front of the door that had the number 15 on it, I knocked.

"Hey, it's one of the sane people here to deliver food." I called.

"C'mon in." Ichigo called.

I opened up the door to see his lights were off as he just laid there on his bed and I walked over to him.

He sat up and reached for the bowl.

"Thanks, Daisuke." He said as he started to eat with the chopsticks.

"No problem." I smiled at him.

"Is Dad whining about something again?" he asked.

"Oh, the girls and I were picking on him, so now he's bawling to Aunt Masaki about it." I explained.

Rolling his eyes at that, Ichigo just continued eating his food so I walked out of his room and headed off to my own room to get ready for bed.

(The next morning…)

The girls and I were in the kitchen watching the news since nothing else was on at this time and Ichigo came downstairs soon after.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Good morning Ichigo." Yuzu greeted.

"Morning. Where's Dad?" He asked walking to the table to grab the toast that popped out of the toaster.

"Early meeting. Said he'd be late tonight too." Karin said as she was drinking some milk.

"Again huh?" Ichigo asked as he then looked over to the TV.

It was going off about some strange explosion which was weird because it just happened without any notice.

"Something bad happen?" Yuzu asked.

"That's near here." Ichigo said.

Later, Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu and I all started walking to school, the girls and I separating from the orangette since we went to a different school than him.

As we were walking, I swore I heard a howling noise that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Daisuke, what's wrong?" Yuzu asked.

That sound…I heard it before.

It sounded again which made Karin's eyes widen as she looked off to the side to locate the source of the sound, but couldn't find it.

"Yuzu, don't you hear that?" she asked.

"Huh? Hear what?" Yuzu asked confused.

After a few minutes, the howl didn't come again so Karin and I relaxed.

"It's nothing. Let's go before we're late." I said faking a smile for Yuzu.

I didn't want to make her worry about nothing important.

"Oh, I hate it being kept out of the loop." She pouted.

"Come on." Karin said as she took her arm and started walking again.

But still, even as we walked on, that howl plagued my mind for the entire day because I couldn't get it out of my mind.

(That night…)

I was in my room dressed in my pajamas, which are short shorts that are blue and a black tank top.

I wanted to go to sleep early, but then I heard something that sounded like yelling and crashing from Ichigo's room, I walked out and went to his room and opened up the door.

What I saw was Ichigo sitting at his table in front of some black haired samurai chick with his arms crossed and eyes closed with a stern look on his face while the woman had her back to me.

"All right, so you're something called a Soul Reaper." Ichigo said.

"Mm hmm." The girl nodded.

"And you're telling me that you were sent here on a mission by something called the Soul Society." He continued.

"Mm hmm." She nodded.

"To deal with demons like the one we saw in the street today." He went on.

"Mm hmm." She nodded.

"Which was chasing after that girl's soul." He said.

"Mm hmm." She nodded.

"That's all believable to me. Along with flying pigs and the tooth fairy!" Ichigo yelled as he flipped the table that landed in the corner.

"How dare you! Why wouldn't you believe in Soul Reapers when you just admitted you can see spirits?" the girl asked.

"Samurai chick has a point." I said leaning against the doorframe.

They both turned to me, the girl looking surprised by my presence.

She was my height it looked, but she also seemed to be the same age as Ichigo from the look of her face.

"You? How was I not able to sense you were there?" she asked looking so lost and confused.

"Heck if I know. So why don't cha believe she's a Soul Reaper?" I asked turning back to my cousin.

"I've never seen or heard of Soul Reapers before and frankly, her whole story is just too incredible. I don't believe in anything I can't see." He said.

"Well, you see me, don't you?" the woman asked as she stood up.

"Well, that's true, and I agree with the fact that you're not human, but why don't you play your Soul Reaper game somewhere else, OK little brat? Now run along." Ichigo said as he patted the woman's head with a goading tone.

I could tell things were about to get ugly at the insulted and angered look on her face.

"I'm a brat am I? Bakudo number 1: Sai!" she said moving her hand.

Suddenly, Ichigo's arms moved to behind his back and it was like he was being bound by some invisible force as he fell to the floor on his knees.

"I-I can't move. What did you do to me?" He gasped.

"Paralysis. I've used what's used a kido on you. It's a high level incantation only we Soul Reapers can cast. It's useless to struggle against it. You're just wasting your energy. I may appear young to you, but I have lived nearly ten of your life times. I would kill you on the spot for your insults if it were not against my orders. So you, little brat, be grateful!" she said obviously angered.

Dang, she's not someone you want to mess with.

And a little bit too proud of herself.

"You've got nerve." Ichigo growled.

"And now…" the Soul Reaper said as she pulled out her blade and I swore I heard a woman's voice sing when she did so.

Then, the ghost from yesterday appeared next to Ichigo and had the hilt of the sword a few centimeters away from his forehead.

"Huh? It's that ghost from yesterday!" Ichigo gasped.

"No, please don't. I don't want to be sent to the Underworld." The ghost begged with tears in his eyes.

Soul Reaper chick had a gentle smile on her face as her violet eyes seemed kind now rather than harsh and full of authority.

"You needn't worry because you are bound for a better place. The Soul Society. There, your soul will be at peace." She said.

As she moved her sword away, there was a symbol on his forehead as he was transformed into light and then became a black butterfly that flew away.

Wait, a black butterfly?

"Where'd he go? What did you do to him?" Ichigo asked.

"I sent his spirit to the Soul Society. It's one of the main responsibilities of a Soul Reaper." The woman explained as she sheathed her sword.

"People here sometimes call it 'passing on'. Now I'll explain to you why I'm here and I'll use small words so you can understand it." she said pulling some drawings out of her kimono which stunned Ichigo and I.

"There are two types of spirits in this world; the first kind are the normal spirits called Wholes. The ghosts that you see are usually this kind." She said.

The Whole was a bunny head with red hearts floating around it in a white background.

"The second kind are evil spirits known as Hollows. The Hollows attack people, living or dead in order to devour their souls." She said.

The Hollow was a bear head with a black area around it and there were yellow lightning bolts around it.

"Any questions before I go on?" she asked.

"First of all, why do your drawings suck so bad?" Ichigo asked.

Her response was drawing a curly mustache on his face while I laughed at him as he freaked out.

"You'll pay for this!" he yelled.

"Let us continue with our lesson Monsieur et Madam." She trilled and tossed the marker up and down.

"There are two main jobs for Soul Reapers. First, to lead Wholes to the Soul Society through Konso as I just did. Second, to exorcize the Hollows wherever we find them." She said.

"That Hollow with the bug body this afternoon. Why was it chasing that girl?" Ichigo asked.

"That I don't know. We have yet to fully understand what motivates Hollows to do the things they do." Soul Reaper chick said.

"Maybe for power." I spoke up making them look at me.

"Well, the more souls they eat, do they become more powerful?" I asked.

"Well, yes, it does appear to be that way." She said slowly.

"Then maybe that's it. It's survival of the fittest. Animals do it all the time and who's to say Hollows get along? They could be eating the souls to protect each other from stronger Hollows that cannibalize each other." I said.

After all, MaloMyotismon killed and absorbed the data from Arukenimon and Mummymon to get stronger so that he could destroy the world and scare us all.

"That's actually a very well thought out hypothesis." Soul Reaper chick said.

Wow, I wish she said that to my old friends just so I could see the looks on their faces.

Just then, that howling came again that made Ichigo and I jump in fear at the sound.

"What was that?" he asked.

"One thing we do know, there is still a second Hollow prowling somewhere nearby." The woman said.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for? Go out and kill it." Ichigo said.

"I would, but I can't seem to detect its location. Usually, I have no trouble finding a Hollow that's close by. But here it's as if my senses are being jammed by some powerful force." She said.

"What are you, deaf? There's something huge howling out there. That sound has to be a Hollow." Ichigo said.

"Something howling? What do you mean?" she asked.

It sounded again and it made her eyes go wide as she quickly stood up with her hand on her hilt.

"Now I hear it. Definitely a Hollow." She said.

"How did you not hear it before?" I asked.

Crashing sounded from downstairs as someone yelled making me go pale as bad memories came back to me.

"That's Yuzu. Hey, wait!" Ichigo called as Soul Reaper ran downstairs.

I quickly followed after her and when I got to the door and it opened, there was this huge pressure that hit us both and was trying to force us back.

"What is this?" I asked making Soul Reaper look at me.

"It's the Hollow's spiritual pressure. I don't know why I didn't sense it before. It's enormous." She said.

"Ichigo…Daisuke…"

It was Yuzu and I turned to see her limping down the hall and I held my arms out to catch her as she fell.

"Yuzu! What happened?" Ichigo asked as I kneeled down to hold her in my arms.

"Ichigo…Karin's been…Ichigo, you've got to save her." Yuzu sobbed and gasped as she then went unconscious as Soul Reaper kneeled next to me to check on her.

"Hey, you've gotta let me go." Ichigo said as he started struggling to get free.

There was more crashing downstairs and then yelling that could only be Karin.

Soul Reaper ran off down the stairs to go fight.

"Hey! Gotta break free." Ichigo grunted as he pushed himself up.

"Ichigo." I whispered.

"Watch Yuzu for me. I'm gonna go save Karin." He said as he stood up and then struggled to walk out of the room.

I watched sadly as he went and heard more yelling, howling and crashes coming from outside.

Standing with Yuzu in my arms, I carried her over to Ichigo's bed and then looked out the window to watch as Ichigo tried to save Karin from that Hollow and I knew it was true.

That thing looked like the monster that killed my sister and parents.

It was a Hollow, that's why no one believed me.

They couldn't be seen by normal people and were able to make as much noise as they want.

But…did it eat Jun, Mom and Dad's souls before that…Soul Reaper saved me and killed it?

Ichigo was smacked away by the Hollow and then turned to him as it went to attack, but Soul Reaper appeared and cut into its arm with her sword.

Karin was released and Ichigo slid over to catch her in his arms, her falling unconscious from the pain and stress as Soul Reaper stood ready to fight.

I couldn't hear what was being said, but Ichigo then got this horrified look on his face as he ran up to the Hollow and just stood there as the beast went to kill him, but Soul Reaper got in the way and was bitten on her shoulder while she sliced at its mouth, cutting off a piece of it making the beast fade away as she dropped to her knees injured while Ichigo ran to her side.

Just what is going on down there?

The Hollow came back as it tried to go after them, but then Ichigo took Soul Reaper's blade that was pointed at him and plunged it into his heart making this huge spirit pressure flood the area and lights flickered around.

As the lights faded away, Soul Reaper was dressed in a white kimono while Ichigo was dressed as a Soul Reaper with a blade that was as long as his body and he started slicing up the Hollow, killing it.

When it was gone, Ichigo fell to the ground near his body.

What the heck?

Finally having enough, I ran outside to see Soul Reaper chick walking over to him with a look of amazement on her face.

She heard my footsteps and looked up to me.

"What just happened here?" I asked.

"I…only meant to give him some of my power so that he could fight, but he's taken nearly all of it. I don't understand how he was able to do this." She said.

Walking over, I just fell to my knees and exhaled in exhaustion from everything that had happened today and looked at the area around us.

"This is a total mess. What do we tell everyone?" I asked.

"Not to worry. I have a device that will replace your family's memories so that they won't remember this horrible night. I'll also heal them." Soul Reaper said.

"Really? Thanks, um…" I trailed off.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki." She smiled.

"Nice to cha. I'm Daisuke Motomiya." I smiled back.

And so began my descent into madness.

To be continued…


	2. The Duties of a Soul Reaper

"The Duties of a Soul Reaper"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

I was sleeping, or at least I thought I was and having a strange dream as well.

If not then I have officially lost my mind.

Why, you may ask.

Because right now I'm standing in a world where everything is…red and pink.

You heard me right.

The sky was a light pink color while the sun was a dark red like blood while the grass was a shade of pink as well and had dark red roses blooming all around me.

Nearby was a waterfall and a lake, the rocks of the mountain where the water fell down from were a dark shade of pink while the water was clear to show the color of the bottom of the lake that was the same as the rocks.

Why would I dream of something like this?

"OK, I've lost my mind. What is this place?" I asked myself as I walked through the grass and roses.

"This is your inner world." A voice spoke making me gasp and turn.

No one was there, but I did see a tree that had a red trunk with pink leaves while blue cherry blossoms bloomed.

Huh, so I guess not everything here was a different shade of pink and red after all.

"Who are you and where are you? What's an inner world?" I called as I looked around.

"Your inner world is a place in your soul that reflects who you are." The voice spoke again as I tried to locate the source.

"As for who I am…it isn't the time for you to find out yet." They said.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" I called.

"You'll see soon enough, Daisuke." The voice said again.

Just then, the loud buzzing of my alarm clock woke me up from my sleep as my eyes snapped open and I shot up out of bed, looking around curiously.

Seeing the same white walls, the window next to my queen sized bed, closet with the sliding door in the corner and dresser with the mirror that had my clothes inside and my soccer trophies, old circular goggles and jewelry box on top, I relaxed.

"Man, what was up with that dream?" I asked brushing my bangs out of my eyes with my hand.

Then, Ichigo barged into my room looking stunned and making me jump in surprise.

"Daisuke, get up!" he yelled.

"Hey! Haven't ya ever heard of privacy?!" I yelled at him.

"Never mind that. Get outside now!" he yelled urgently as he grabbed my hand and hauled me down the stairs and outside.

Karin, Yuzu and Isshin were already there and my jaw dropped at the sight of the huge hole that was in our kitchen.

What the heck just happened?

Oh, wait, yeah.

Rukia Kuchiki the Soul Reaper showed up and helped us when a Hollow attacked and she gave Ichigo her powers because she was too injured to fight.

I had helped her patch up her injury and then we both dragged the unconscious bodies into the house and laid them in bed so that Rukia could heal them up with one of her kido spells.

Ichigo was a strange case to get him back into his body, but I just picked up his Soul Reaper form and dropped it on his body and it connected to it, returning to normal.

Man, why does this freaky stuff happen to me?

"It's a miracle. A truck plows right into our house and none of us even gets so much of a single scratch." Isshin yelled happily.

"What's more miraculous is the fact that none of us even woke up when it happened. Or that the guy didn't even stick around after." Karin said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll return to apologize to us and pay for the damage." Isshin smiled.

"Yeah right." Karin scoffed as she and Yuzu started walking back to the house.

Ichigo looked to be lost in thought as he stared at the hole and I wondered if he was remembering what had happened last night.

"Ichigo, you better hurry up and eat breakfast or you're gonna be late." Yuzu smiled.

"Yeah." Ichigo spoke in a distracted tone.

After the others went inside, Ichigo looked down at me curiously.

"That girl…what happened to her?" he asked me.

"I don't know. She just left after we helped everyone back into the house and fixed everyone's injuries." I said.

He hummed in thought before we went back inside to get ready for the day to see what would go on next.

I have a feeling nothing will ever go back to normal after what happened last night and that worried me.

(A few hours later…)

It was my favorite time of the day; lunch.

I was sitting near the fence just eating my bento when I sensed something familiar and heard a howl that shocked me so bad my blood went cold.

"Oh no, not again." I whined as I set my bento down.

I got up to go check it out, thinking the worst of the situation like a poor innocent spirit was being hunted down by a Hollow or maybe even a living person.

I was relieved when I sensed the Hollow's tainted aura faded away and turned the corner of the building a few minutes afterwards to find Ichigo was ducking behind buildings dressed in his Soul Reaper outfit while Rukia was dressed in the Karakura High School's girl uniform which was a gray skirt with matching blazer, white dress shirt and red tie.

"What the heck happened to you two?" I asked making them turn to me.

"Daisuke, you can see me?" Ichigo asked stunned.

"Of course she can, you idiot. She could see me and the Hollow last night, so it makes sense that she would see you." Rukia pointed out.

"Oh, yeah." He sighed as he walked out from behind the building and came over to stand by me as Rukia joined him.

"So what happened? Why are you still in the Living World?" I asked.

"You see, I was unable to get back to Soul Society because Ichigo still has my powers in his body so I had to get this gigai or replacement body to reside in until my powers return." Rukia explained as she pointed at her chest.

"Oh, so now Ichigo has to take out the Hollows?" I asked.

"Yes, though he needs more training." She said.

"Huh? What do you mean training?" Ichigo asked joining in on the conversation.

Rukia only smirked at this as she started walking again and I followed her to get back to school before I was late for class.

This girl is gonna be putting him through the ringer, I can just tell.

But then again, it could be fun to watch.

(The next day…)

"Hear my voice, oh Lord. Help your humble child understand why she was born. And if your divine will wishes it, summon her back to your side. I await you-"

"Geez, would ya shut up already?!" Ichigo yelled getting up in Rukia's face while I just stood next to the girl.

"What is the problem? I am studying contemporary language." Rukia said.

"By reading a drama filled manga?" I asked sweat dropping.

"You're off by a couple centuries. So tell me, how long do you plan on following me around?" Ichigo asked.

"Until you answer you're calling as a Soul Reaper." Rukia responded.

"Yeah right. Whatever." Ichigo said as he started walking off while we followed him.

Just then, I sensed this weird energy while there was the squealing of a car which made everyone look off to the side as I ran off in the direction the sound and energy came from.

"Hey! Daisuke, wait up!" Ichigo called as I heard him and Rukia run after me.

I saw the squealing was a blue car driving off while a teenage girl was lying there on the side of the street as her grocery bag was spilled over.

Was this a hit and run?

"Hey." Ichigo called as the girl moved and pushed herself up.

Oh, thank god, she's alive.

"Orihime." Ichigo said making her gasp and turn to us.

Oh, yeah, I should've recognized her long orange-brown colored hair since no one else has long hair like that.

"Oh, Ichigo." She said as her gray eyes looked stunned.

"Did you just get hit by that car?" he asked.

"Oh, maybe." She said looking down.

"Maybe? Wouldn't you know if you got hit or not?" I asked.

"Are you going to be OK?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime stood up and looked cheerful and she blushed as she gently tapped her head with her fist.

"Mm hmm. It was just a little bump on my head. Don't worry. I'm fine. I swear." She said pumping her fists.

"You sure you're OK? Where'd that car go that hit ya?" Ichigo asked as Orihime looked around.

"It drove away." She said cheerfully.

I groaned and slapped my forehead in disbelief at her antics.

There is no way I was that dense, right?

"Orihime!" Ichigo scolded.

"Oh, sorry." She said as if she were a child that did something wrong.

Ichigo frowned and sighed as he scratched his cheek.

"Well, all right. I guess as long as you're OK then." he spoke awkwardly since he wasn't very social.

"Daisuke, it's been a while since I've seen you." Orihime smiled, but then looked confused to see the girl next to me.

"Rukia?" she asked.

"That's right and just who are you?" Rukia asked looking guarded.

"Hello!" Ichigo hissed in a low tone as he bent down to her side.

"She's in the same class as you. Her name is Orihime. Get your head out of your butt." He hissed.

"Huh? Oh, of course. Orihime, how are you?" Rukia asked slipping into this sweet and formal girl, her tone even changing as she curtsied and Orihime copied her.

"Oh, I'm great, thank you." the long haired girl smiled.

"Well now, it appears you've been shopping." Rukia said making Orihime gasp as she looked at her spilled bag.

"Oh, that's right, dinner." She said as she collected them and then came back over, spinning a leek as she did so.

"My leeks, bananas, butter and bean jam seem to have made it too." She giggled.

What the heck is she making?

Rukia then gasped softly as she was looking at Orihime's leg making me look too and gasp at the sight of the large bruise that looked like someone or something had grabbed her.

"How did you get that bruise on your leg?" Rukia asked.

"What bruise? Oh, I guess that happened just now when that car ran into me." Orihime said as she looked at the mark.

That doesn't look like a bruise you'd get from a car, in fact, if she was hit, then wouldn't her leg be broken or flattened with tire marks?

"Geez, does it hurt?" Ichigo asked.

"A little bit, but I'm OK." Orihime assured.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked.

She didn't answer because she was staring at Rukia who was kneeling on the ground staring at the bruise.

"What's the matter, Rukia? Is anything wrong?" Orihime bent down to look at her making Rukia look up nervously.

"Uh, right, well, take care." Rukia chirped as she stood back up.

"Thanks." Orihime said.

"You want me to walk you home?" Ichigo offered.

Orihime looked surprised and a bit nervous at the sudden offer.

"Um, I'm OK really. See ya." She laughed nervously as she gave a wave and then ran off across the street to go home.

"Man, she needs to be more careful." Ichigo stated.

"No kidding. That girl could get herself killed one day." I agreed.

Rukia had this hard look in her eyes as she kept thinking something over.

(Sunset…)

The day had gone on normally with us just walking around and then me having a soccer game to play against this older guy who needed his butt kicked, then we just decided to go home after I beat him.

We were walking by the lake where Aunt Masaki had died; it's a long story for another time.

Rukia was falling behind as she still looked deep in thought.

"So then, that girl." She spoke up.

"Huh? Oh, do you mean Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"Are you close to her?" she asked.

"Nah, not really. I barely know her and we don't really talk much, but she's friends with a buddy of mine from the neighbourhood, so I see her around. Although…" Ichigo trailed off.

"Yes?" Rukia asked.

"Around three years back or so, her older brother Sora was in this terrible accident and died at our clinic." He said.

"What?" Rukia asked.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He was in a car wreck. He was the only family she had. I'd never realized that she was the girl I saw crying that day. I only found that out just recently." Ichigo explained.

"How in tune to the Spirit Realm were you?" Rukia asked.

"Huh? Not as much as I am now. I mean, it's really only recently I've been able to see and communicate with the Spirit Realm." Ichigo said.

"What about you, Daisuke?" Rukia asked.

I bit my lip and thought about this, the images from a year ago coming in clearly.

"Well, I've been able to see them when I was about 8 years old, but it was only a foggy image and everyone thought I was seeing an imaginary friend. It was only a year ago that I was able to see them clearly." I explained.

"Why, what's up? What are you thinking?" Ichigo asked her.

"Nothing." She said making us stop as she continued walking away.

"See you later." She said.

"Huh? Hey, where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"Back home." Rukia said as she stopped and turned back to us.

"Where's that?" Ichigo asked.

"You really want to know?" she grinned.

"I guess not." He said.

"Then don't ask me." she said and then continued walking away.

"Huh? Yeah right." Ichigo hissed under his breath while I just chuckled.

"I'm beginning to love this girl." I shook my head in amusement while he just gave me a look.

"You're both gonna kill me. I just know it." he muttered making me laugh as we both continued on.

(That night…)

I was dressed and ready to turn in as I sat on my bed with my laptop out and had the video chat on, Ken's face on the screen.

"So how has everything been over there?" he asked.

"It's been great. I mean, school is a drag, but things with the family are pretty wild and fun." I told him.

He smiled at that and nodded.

"Great to hear. Have you made any new friends yet?" he asked.

"Not really. The girls here are so boring and the guys are just jerks." I said rolling my eyes.

"You're too picky." Ken sighed.

"Please, I dare you to come to Karakura and let's see if you can make friends so easily with the people here. Besides, I'm fine with having you and my cousins. We act more like friends than family anyway." I shrugged.

"Just try to make more friends please, for my sake. I just don't want you to start isolating yourself because of the incident." He said.

"Never gonna happen. I'll make new friends, just when I feel like it and you'll be the first to hear about them." I swore with a smile.

"All right, if you say so and I'm holding you to that promise. Good night, Daisuke." He said.

"Night, Ken." I said.

We both then turned off our laptops when I suddenly sensed that tainted aura that made me freeze and jump out of my bed, then raced out of my room, heading to Ichigo's room and slammed the door open in time to see Rukia, dressed in Yuzu's yellow pajamas, and rammed her hand into Ichigo's head, pushing his Soul Reaper form out of his body just as a large red hand came through the wall.

The hole opened up as a Hollow pulled himself out, his long black hair hanging around his white skeletal mask and he gave a howl.

"Why are you standing there? Do something." Rukia hissed to Ichigo.

The Hollow's weight on Ichigo's bed broke it as the Hollow leaned closer to us, Ichigo and Rukia jumping out of the way while I closed the door and rolled to the side.

"You have to aim for its head!" Rukia called.

How is this noise not alerting the others in the house or even the neighbours?

"Go for the head and end that monster!" I called to my cousin.

Ichigo pulled out his sword just as the Hollow got up in his face and went to bring his sword down, scraping the ceiling as he brought the sword down and hit the Hollow on the head, but it wasn't a clean shot as the Hollow used its snake body to hit him back.

"Ichigo!" Rukia and I called.

Howling, the Hollow went to hit Ichigo but he dodged and then went to swing his sword again, landing a cut on its arm.

"You need to focus. Don't just swing your sword around." Rukia ordered.

"Shut up. Who cares as long as I kill it?" Ichigo responded as he gave a battle cry and ran at the Hollow again.

"You're mine!" he called as he brought the sword down on the Hollow's head.

"Too shallow." Rukia narrowed her eyes.

My eyes then went wide as the Hollow grabbed the sword and was trying to lift it off his mask while Ichigo was fighting, then suddenly the mask started to crack and reveal what was behind the mask.

It cracked away from his left eye and showed that it was a human who started crying out in pain, his human voice mixed with the Hollow's.

He then created a hole and then disappeared while my hand was over my mouth in horror at the sudden revelation.

What just happened?

"It's getting away. Let's go." Rukia ordered as she started running to the door, but Ichigo stayed where he was standing.

"Ichigo, Daisuke, what's the matter?" she asked pausing and turning to us.

"Something's not right." Ichigo spoke.

"What?" Rukia asked.

"I got a look at that thing's face…and it was Orihime's dead brother!" he said making me gasp.

"Are you certain?" Rukia asked.

"But how? How can that even be possible?" I asked.

There was then a tense silence that passed through the three of us.

"Here's a word of advice; when attacking Hollows, come from behind and cleave their heads with one blow. Don't forget. It's basic theory for every Soul Reaper." Rukia said.

"Why, what do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"It will keep your injuries to a minimum. Also, with any luck, it'll keep you from learning the Hollow's identity." Rukia said looking down as a grave look passed in her eyes.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean the identity?" Ichigo asked.

"You just saw for yourself. Do you understand? The Hollows were once souls of human beings, no different than anyone else." She said.

This made me gasp at this terrible new information while Ichigo had a look of terror on his face.

"You…you never told me that. So that thing I saw was just a monster wasn't it? It was some beast from the Underworld that needed to be wiped out." Ichigo said.

"That is correct. He is just a monster now and he must be destroyed." Rukia said sternly.

"But it was human once." Ichigo said helplessly.

"It can't be helped. Souls that hold onto feelings of resentment or regret will sometimes resist Konso and linger on alone in this world. Should that happen, they either become Hollows on their own or they're devoured by other Hollows and become one of the fold." Rukia explained.

"Then why the heck did you never tell us this? Didn't you think we should know this if we ever came to this situation where we saw what was behind the mask?" I demanded.

I swear, I'm getting close to slapping this girl.

Why wouldn't she have told us about this?

She kept quiet which just got me even madder than I already was.

"I just don't get it. Why did Orihime's brother attack us?" Ichigo then asked.

"Not us. Just you. Judging from the last Hollow you killed, I would guess there's a more powerful Hollow behind this that wants to consume your spirit energy. It probably has several Hollows under its control. It knows where you are now and its sending other Hollows here to carry out its orders. That would explain why Orihime's brother has come to attack you." Rukia explained.

Ichigo was quickly in front of her and grabbed hold of her collar, anger on his face and I couldn't blame him for it.

"And you expect me to kill him now? There's no way I can do that." He said and had his hand slapped away by Rukia.

"You have to do it. You haven't got a choice. If you don't kill him, he'll wander around forever. And he'll keep coming after you again and again until he gets your soul. Wait, you aren't the only one in danger." Rukia gasped as she checked this cellphone she had.

"Who else would he want?" Ichigo asked.

"Orihime. His sister." Rukia said.

It was silent again as I thought back to what happened earlier that day when I sensed that tainted aura before the squealing of the car.

"That mark on Orihime's leg…it was Sora that made it." I gasped suddenly.

Ichigo looked surprised while Rukia nodded at me gravely.

"Hollows are fallen souls and will go after their own family and eat their souls to ease the pain." She said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." I said and started to move towards the door.

"Hold it." Ichigo yelled grabbing my shoulder and pulling me back.

"You aren't going anywhere." He stated.

"What? And why not?" I demanded turning to him.

"Because you can't protect yourself. I don't want you to be put in danger because of me, so stay here and watch my body." He said.

"Ichigo, we need to move now." Rukia said.

He nodded at her and then she climbed onto his back, being mindful of the sword.

"Stay here. I mean it, Daisuke." Ichigo ordered before he jumped out the window.

I ran over to it and glared at his slowly disappearing form as he jumped over rooftops to get to Orihime and save her from her brother.

"Stay here and watch your body?" I snarled and then turned to the body of my cousin.

Looking it over, my lips curved up into a smirk as an idea popped into my head.

I quickly ran into my room, grabbed a small box and then ran back into Ichigo's room, going over to his body and turned it over.

"You're gonna regret asking me to do that, my dear cousin." I sang as I pulled out a tube of pink lip gloss from the box.

(The next morning…)

Karin, Yuzu and I were eating breakfast, me smiling with every spoonful of cereal I had and I could tell Karin was staring at me.

"OK, what did you do this time?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking oh so innocent when I asked.

"DAI-SUKE!" we heard Ichigo yell.

There were heavy footsteps as Ichigo came storming down the stairs and the three of us saw that he was wearing pink lip gloss, purple eye shadow and his nails were painted black.

Karin looked at him in disbelief, then at me as she realized what I had done and smirked.

"I was wondering what you were smiling about. This explains it." she said making me laugh.

"You little brat, you're gonna get it!" Ichigo ranted at me.

"Ichigo, you look so nice, but maybe you should wash that off before Dad sees it." Yuzu said.

He was shaking in anger before he then turned and stormed back upstairs, mumbling under his breath as he did so and I shook my head in amusement.

"Look on the bright side; she didn't put on too much to make you look cheap!" Karin called up after him making him yell as Karin and I laughed.

That'll teach him to leave me behind.

To be continued….


	3. Cursed Parakeet

"Cursed Parakeet"

Rukia laughed at Ichigo as we walked to school the next day, the Soul Reaper finding it very amusing of my little act of revenge.

Thankfully things turned out fine with Orihime's brother who regained control of himself and stabbed himself to pass his soul on to the afterlife before the Hollow controlling him made him kill someone.

Orihime's soul just got knocked out of her body and then Rukia used that same odd device to change Orihime's memories of that night so she could place the girl's soul back in her body since her Chain of Fate hadn't been broken.

The next day she was talking about a sumo wrestler or something along those lines barging into her home.

Weird girl she is, but at least she's never boring and makes me seem way saner by comparison.

"I can't believe you actually didn't notice before morning." Rukia sneered.

"It was dark and late! I just wanted to sleep! I didn't think Daisuke would actually put make-up on me while I was sleeping!" Ichigo yelled in outrage.

"You deserved it. I wanted to help too. Besides, I'm better at sensing Hollows than you are." I said as we continued walking.

Rukia snickered as Ichigo growled in annoyance as his right hand was in a fist.

"Oh, just go to school." Ichigo sighed as he pushed me along.

We were right in front of my school now and I pouted at the two as I started walking into the building.

"See ya guys later." I waved to them.

"Enjoy your day!" Rukia sang cheerfully as she went into her fake persona.

I still can't believe that people fall for this, it's kinda pathetic if someone actually thinks that her cheerful and girly act was real.

Ichigo looked disturbed by her act as I just laughed and ran into the middle school, but for some reason I couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen soon.

As I walked into my first period class room, no one ran up to greet me or even turned to acknowledge my presence.

I can't say I really mind being ignored by these people because it's better than getting bullied because of my boyish attitude or hair color.

In Odaiba people had crazy hair styles and color that was natural so they were accepted, but here most people would find hair like mine ridiculous, so I didn't even bother with them.

So I just took my seat in the front because the teacher would be able to see if anyone was messing with me easily and then pulled out my notebook, a nice leather book with gold lined pages, that Ken had gotten me about a year ago for my birthday.

He told me that if I ever had anything I needed to talk to him about then I should just write it down so I don't forget it and then talk to him about it later.

Honestly, Ken has to be the best friend a person could ever wish for and half the time I wonder why he even wastes his time on me.

Sure, I saved him from almost committing suicide, but that isn't a reason for him to stay friends with me, he still could have ditched me after his life was better, but he didn't and that's why he rocks.

The door then slid open to reveal our teacher Mr. Kotsu who was a black haired man with gray eyes dressed in a blue suit with a black tie walk into the room.

"Quiet down." he said in a stern voice as everyone took their seats.

He then started roll call, everyone calling out some type of greeting to show that they were there while I started writing in my journal about the dreams I had been having.

They were always about that strange world and that voice that started to become clearer with each passing night.

It sounded female, but whoever was speaking always hid in the tree with the blue flowers from me as I tried to see her better.

I know I only had the dream twice, but I can't help but wonder why I'm having them or what they're about.

Hopefully Ken will have the answers for me if he doesn't think I'm a mental case like Yolei, Cody, TK, Kari, Tai and Matt all thought I had become after insisting that a monster killed my family.

"…Masaya?" Kotsu called.

"Yo!" a boy waved his fingers in greeting.

"…Miyuki?" Kotsu called.

"Here I am!" a girl raised her hand.

"…Minamino?" Kotsu called.

"Here, sir." A boy said.

"…Motomiya?" Kotsu called.

"Here." I said making him look over at me and nod.

Then he kept on doing the attendance until he was finished and started the lesson plan which was history, a subject that I actually like and enjoy learning about.

When I finally got home with Karin and Yuzu, we were surprised to find so many bloody people in the clinic.

Literally bloody.

"What happened in here?" Karin asked.

Isshin then looked over to us and walked over wearing surgical gloves that were dripping with blood from some of the victims he had already looked over.

"There was an accident down the street. Yuzu, Karin. You two get your scrubs on." He said turning serious.

"Right." Yuzu nodded readily.

"Got it." Karin agreed though a bit lazy.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Go upstairs and do your homework." Isshin said making me pout.

Seriously, I want to help.

"But Uncle Isshin, I want to be able to help too." I insisted.

"I'm sorry, but Yuzu and Karin have more experience with dealing with patients. Just go upstairs and do something to take your mind off of this." He gestured to the stairs with his hand and I sent him a glare.

Turning on my heel, I stormed up the stairs into my room and then walked in to change out of my day clothes and into a pair of mini shorts and a spaghetti strapped top like I usually did when I came home.

"Well this is just boring." I sighed as I sat down on my bed.

I didn't even have any homework to do so what was I supposed to do to keep myself busy?

"This totally sucks." I said lying back on my bed.

After about thirty minutes or so I started to drift off into slumber, but then this tainted aura woke me up and I shot up straight from my bed, hand going over my mouth as I felt close to vomiting.

What was this, another Hollow?

Curious, I forced myself up and stumbled down the stairs to go check in the clinic from where I sensed the taint only to see a boy from Ichigo's school named Sado Yatsura or Chad as everyone else called him.

Chad is half Mexican and half Japanese from what I could tell and he met Ichigo during the eighth grade when these punks were giving my cousin a beating and Chad came to his rescue.

He may not look it because of his height, but Chad is 15 just like Ichigo and got into fights too, but only to help and protect other people.

This guy is more of a gentle giant than a monster as some people may think from just looking at him.

"Whoa, what a horrible wound." Yuzu had her mouth covered.

On Chad's bare back was what looked to be a four fingered hand print which made me go pale at the taint coming off of it.

It was caused by a Hollow obviously.

"What happened to you out there? This looks like a pretty nasty burn, but I think I can help you out." Isshin said.

Ichigo was also in the room staring at Chad's back with a look of horror as he realized what caused it.

"With this wound, you're gonna have to take it easy for a while." Isshin stated as he swabbed at the burn, a bit of blood coming off of it.

"That's good. I'm fine now. Thanks for helping." Chad said as he stood up and pulled his colorful shirt over his shoulders and started walking.

"What? You're crazy! Do you have any idea how much blood you've lost, son?" Isshin asked.

The gentle giant was reminded as he started to fall forward, though his face was completely numb as he hit the floor.

"I told ya. Yuzu, Karin, get a bed ready for him." Isshin ordered.

"Right." Yuzu nodded.

"Time to go to bed mister giant." She said as she walked over to Chad.

I then heard chirping behind me and turned to see a bird cage with a cockatiel inside of it looking at me worriedly.

"Will he be all right?" the bird asked making me gasp.

"You talk." I stated feeling a bit weirded out by this.

He looked devastated about something as I walked over to the cage and knelt down in front of him, looking closely as I saw the image of a young boy with curly brown hair staring up at me and his Chain of Fate was attached to the bird's body.

"How are you in this body?" I asked quietly.

"You can tell?" he asked stunned.

"I can see your spirit. How did you get trapped in this body?" I asked again.

Whining sadly, he looked down at the ground.

"A monster did it." he said.

"A monster with a white mask?" I asked with narrowed eyes making his head perk up in shock which made me guess that I was right.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Because a monster like that killed my parents and sister." I said making his eyes widen as tears sparkled in them which made me smile gently at him and reached into his cage to pet his head with the most tender and gentle touch I could manage.

"It's going to be OK. My cousin can help you. We can get you out of that body and protect you from the monster." I said.

"No! Everyone who tries to help me gets killed!" he flapped his wings to show his worry.

"Yeah, well, I'm too stubborn to die." I grinned at him.

The bird went silent for a while as he bent his head to gather his thoughts, then cocked his head back up to look at me.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Daisuke Motomiya." I said.

"My name is Yuichi Shibata. Can you please put me by Mister's bed? I want to make sure he's OK." He pleaded with his eyes.

"Sure." I agreed.

I carefully picked the cage up and then walked over to the bed Chad was forced to rest in, everyone looking at me curiously, though I swore Ichigo had a hard look on his face when he could sense danger and Karin looked like she was about to vomit.

Chad looked over to me form the corner of his brown eyes, his shaggy dark brown locks covering his other eye as I set the cage down on the bedside table, Yuichi chirping happily at him.

"All right, let's leave this big guy to rest. Let's go everyone." Isshin said.

The four of us kids turned and walked out, Karin looking stricken in fear and pain which confused me as I watched her go to change out of her pink nurse scrubs with Yuzu.

"Go to bed, Daisuke. Rukia and I will deal with that bird." Ichigo whispered to me.

"But what about the Hollow?" I asked.

"Forget about it." he hissed as we walked to our rooms.

Why does everyone treat me like a baby?

(The next morning…)

"Morning you two. Breakfast is ready." Yuzu greeted Ichigo and I as we walked into the kitchen.

"So hey, is Karin up yet?" Ichigo asked.

"She didn't want to eat. She said she's not feeling so good. I'm worried." Yuzu frowned while I felt worried about my black haired cousin.

"Karin's sick? That's not like her." Ichigo blinked.

"ICHIGO!" Isshin screamed making us all jump.

Bad news. Chad's disappeared from his room. He's gone!" he said barging into the room.

Sharing a look at this, Ichigo and I both ran outside to start searching for the guy and it shouldn't be hard considering he's the only one with a tan that's darker than mine and is huge with a brightly colored shirt.

"Why are you coming with me? You should be in school." Ichigo said.

"I'm not leaving you and Rukia to do this alone. I'm helping so get over it." I glared at him.

He growled at this as we continued running, searching the streets for Chad, me trying to sense out that taint from last night, but there was taint all over this stupid town which made it hard to pin point Chad directly.

"Ichigo, Daisuke!" Rukia's voice called.

We both stopped and turned to see her running over to us.

"Rukia." Ichigo said.

"So you got any idea about where he might be?" she asked.

"No, you got any info?" Ichigo asked.

"Not yet. There's no news from the Soul Society about our Hollow and I'm not sensing anything either." Rukia said.

"Really? Because I'm sensing way too much taint around town." I said making her look at me curiously.

"It must be your highly advanced sensing abilities. Anyway, when Hollows aren't chasing souls, they can hide themselves between this world and the Soul Society. When a Hollow is between two worlds like the one on the left, it can't be detected. What that means is that to locate that Hollow and deal with it before it shows up and goes after Chad. You understand? You got it?" Rukia asked.

She had just showed us her drawings again with the cutesy animal heads along with a black cylinder between a green land and blue land.

"I think I can understand those kindergarten drawings of yours." Ichigo said, then grunted as Rukia hit him in the gut with the sketch pad.

"I think I got it. The Hollow's targeting Chad to gobble up his soul. If we wait for it to show up and attack him, it'll be too late. Gotta think." Ichigo clenched a fist.

"I got an idea. We'll use Chad's bird friend. Can we use that bird to detect a presence of a Hollow?" He asked.

"No, that's impossible." Rukia said.

"But the bird has a human soul in it. I've seen it. Oh, I'm dumb. I've been focussing on the Hollow and not the kid. That's why this has been hard." I groaned slapping my forehead.

Ichigo then went into a peaceful state as he focussed while I reached out for the little boy's soul, trying to pick up on the aura I had sensed from him and then smiled as I found him.

"Got him." I smiled, then looked at Ichigo curiously as he glowed light blue while Rukia was staring at us in awe.

"You both…how did you do this?" she asked.

Blinking curiously, I then saw that these white ribbons were around us, but there was a red ribbon near Ichigo and Rukia while a pink one was in front of me.

Rukia was staring at it in shock.

"Uh, what're these?" I asked.

"These ribbons represent the souls of the humans. White are for the humans, red are for Soul Reapers." She explained as I nodded, but then frowned at my pink ribbon.

"And what's pink supposed to be?" I asked.

She opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by Ichigo grabbing a ribbon that had Yuichi's energy signature on it and grinned as his eyes opened up.

"Oh yeah. I got cha." He said and then started running.

Rukia and I then ran after him, following the aura of Yuichi to find Chad.

As we ran, Chad came running from around the corner holding the cage with a scared Yuichi inside of it.

"There, it's Chad." Ichigo called making Chad stop running and looked over at them and then ran off.

"Hey Chad, stop running away! You need my help, hold up!" Ichigo called.

"Ichigo…" someone croaked making us look over to see Karin was leaning against the side of a phone pole.

"Karin? I thought you were sick." I said.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked as she dropped to her knees.

"Karin?" Ichigo asked as he ran over to her.

"Ichigo. You need to get Karin home now so we know she'll be safe. Daisuke and I can handle them." Rukia said.

"What, are you kidding? I can't just leave you two." He turned to us.

"Just do as I stay. I know what would happen if we leave her here. You'd be worrying about her when we fight the Hollow and we can't have that happen here no matter what." Rukia stated.

"Go on, get moving. Get her home and get back here quick." She urged.

"We'll be fine. We won't do anything stupid. Just get Karin home." I smiled at him.

"Rukia, I hope you know now you don't have the strength to fight a Hollow by yourself." Ichigo stated as he scooped Karin into his arms.

It was quiet for a short while.

"Please, don't risk yourself for my sake." He said.

"Don't be stupid. Veteran Souls Reapers never take any unnecessary chances with a Hollow. Now go." Rukia ordered as she started running off.

"Daisuke, listen to her and don't risk yourself." Ichigo said as I nodded and ran off.

Rukia and I ran after Chad, but I couldn't help but notice that she was falling behind me and was panting as if she was running out of breath.

"Why are you so slow?" I called back.

"This gigai is worthless. Those stupid RMD people worked on shaping the body to look better rather than working on muscles." She growled out.

"Sucks to be you." I commented.

"Oh, shut up. How are you not weak?" she asked.

"I always run. I've been the male soccer team's captain ever since I was ten." I informed her.

"Well, goodie for you." she snipped.

"You both smell good." A male voice cooed sickeningly which made us stop.

"Please tell me I've gone crazy and I was just imagining that." I begged.

"No, it's the Hollow." Rukia said.

We both stood together as we looked around, Rukia's shuddering breath being all that I heard as we sensed for the Hollow.

Gasping, I looked down to see a hand appearing from under us and quickly jumped, pushing Rukia down with me as the green bodied Hollow appeared.

"You both smell wonderful, delicious. Time to eat your souls!" he roared as we both pushed ourselves up and flipped away from his arm as he tried to kill us with a single blow.

"So you're both still alive? You're tougher than I thought. You can see me quite clearly. That makes me curious. Just who are you?" he asked.

Rukia then jumped up and thrusted her knee into his teeth then placed her hand on the top of his mask to do a one handed hand stand and then flipped onto his back.

"Ruler, the mask of blood and flesh, all things of the universe that fly, that which saves all. In the name of truth and temperance, dig your claws into the wool of finless dreams. Bakudou 33; Pit Fire Crack!" she chanted.

She jumped up as she finished the kido and blasted at the Hollow making my eyes go wide at the blast, but then gasped when the hollow was unharmed.

"I see. So that's what you are. I know that spell. It's a Soul Reaper's spell. Yours was so weak that it didn't have a bite to it." the Hollow said as he shoved his face at Rukia who then jumped back.

"My, my. A tender little Soul Reaper who has lost her power. Hmm, and you do smell so delicious." He moaned.

"This is bringing back such wonderful memories. You see, I've already had had the pleasure of devouring two other Soul Reapers that tried to help this boy pass on to the Soul Society. And I assure you, they were mighty good eating." He said.

"You were the one who shoved Yuichi's soul into that bird!" I accused making him sneer at me.

"That's right." He said.

"What's your problem? Why is it you pursue this poor kid so relentlessly? Tell me why!" Rukia demanded.

"I might be more declined to give you an answer, if you were to let me have a little nibble." His eyes narrowed.

"You Hollow scum." Rukia glared as he chuckled.

Man, I am really starting to hate these sick, ugly freaks.

To be continued…


	4. Beat the Invisble Enemy

"Beat the Invisible Enemy"

**Please enjoy and review!**

The Hollow grabbed Rukia by the throat, slamming her against the stone wall, then back handed me as I tried to run over to help.

I cried out as my head hit the pavement, a sickening crack being heard as I saw black for a second.

"Daisuke!" Rukia called.

"You're weak. Your spell has no bite. If you're really a Soul Reaper, why don't you lose the meat suit and fight me for real?" the Hollow demanded.

Groaning in pain, I tried to push myself up as my head throbbed and my vision was a bit cloudy.

"Either way, you die." The Hollow said.

Suddenly, Chad was there and he punched the Hollow off of Rukia much to everyone's surprise, I think Chad even looked surprised.

Maybe it was because he didn't expect to see a huge monster attacking us, but how did he know we were in trouble?

"Hey, I hit something. All right." Chad said.

Rukia looked shocked, but I took my chance to get up and ran over to them before the Hollow got back up and used me as a human shield.

When I was at Rukia's side, the two of us watched as Chad started randomly swinging his fists around making us sweat drop.

"Uh, so he hit the Hollow…as a fluke?" I asked.

"Unbelievable." Rukia sighed.

The Hollow chuckled as he got back up.

"It was just a lucky punch. He scared me for a second. I thought he could see me." he said.

Chad then turned in his direction and landed another blow right in the center of the mask sending the monster down while Rukia and I shared blank looks at Chad's luck.

"All right. I got him again." He monotoned.

"Damn you." the Hollow growled as he jumped up, Rukia and I stared up at him while Chad was staring ahead.

The stupid jerk had wings grow out of his arms like a bat.

"Let's see you try and punch me now you clueless human toad. You'll never see me coming." He taunted.

"Don't just stand there, get moving! He's in the air right above you." Rukia said to Chad making him turn to us.

"Hey there new girl, Daisuke. Are you telling that you can see ghosts?" he asked.

"No, we're just trying to psych you out. Of course we can see ghosts!" I sniped.

"There's no time to explain that right now. Just get away before he strikes." Rukia said.

"Where exactly?" he asked making us blink.

"Why?" we asked.

"When he charges, you just tell me where he is." Chad said.

"Even if I did tell you, what would you do about it?" Rukia asked as the giant wrapped his arms around a telephone pole.

"When you got flies you use a fly swatter." Chad grunted as he looked like he was pulling at it.

"So many ways I can attack him. Shall I swoop in low like a falcon or dive bomb straight down onto his head and tear his-"the Hollow trailed off in his ranting to watch what Chad was doing.

Now I know I've seen some weird things in my life, but a 15 year old boy tearing a telephone pole straight out of the ground and then holding it like it was a baseball bat was definitely the strangest of them all.

And I see monsters and ghosts.

"What the Hell?!" the Hollow gasped.

"Chad, are you sure you're not on steroids?" I asked.

"Just help me get a beat on him." Chad said.

"He's dead ahead. Do it, bring it down on him now." Rukia ordered.

And Chad did just as she said, bringing the pole down on the Hollow, knocking him out of the sky, the impact to the ground snapping the pole.

Rukia ran over to the Hollow while Chad threw the pole down as I looked the monster over carefully, checking to see if he was really down.

"You're through now, Hollow. Another Soul Reaper's on his way here to finish you off for good." Rukia informed.

He just laughed at her which put me on edge.

Whenever the bad guy laughs, it means he has another plan up his sleeve.

"What's so funny?" Rukia asked.

"Lazy Soul Reapers. It's no wonder you're always getting beaten and humiliated every time you battle us." The Hollow sneered as he pushed himself up.

Toads then jumped out at us, attaching themselves to our bodies and we fell to the ground as they held us down.

"Ha! Looks like the shoe's on the other foot now. You Soul Reapers take us too lightly. That's the reason you keep ending up like this. Face down and helpless." He taunted.

"Do all Hollows have hubris coming out their ears?" I asked in annoyance.

"Aren't you a feisty one? I'll enjoy eating you. But which of you meat sack's to eat first? I think I'll leave the tasty Soul Reaper for last." The Hollow mused.

Chad then started fighting against the toads and managed to shake them off making us all stare at him in shock.

"Oh, come on! You're the craziest human I've ever seen! You can't even see me and yet you think you can defeat me with sheer muscle power? I'm gonna enjoy eating you." the Hollow said.

Chad then started swinging at the Hollow making the monster skid back, watching in fear as the giant kept trying to punch him.

"Over here, Chad. Kick the air right above me." Rukia called making him walk over and kicked the toads holding her arms.

"Another lucky hit." The Hollow growled as he took to the air.

"Little help people." I called as Rukia started pulling the toads off of me.

Once they were off, I stood up and watched as Chad went back to punching the air again.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate Hollows?" I asked brushed my top off.

"No." Rukia responded.

"Forgive me, I'll mention it more often." I said rubbing the tender spot on my head.

I better not get a concussion.

"He's not there. He's up in the air again." Rukia called over to Chad making him stop.

"Oh." He said.

"Anyway, I think I have a plan." Rukia said.

(A few minutes later…)

"So you basically want him to throw you into the air right at the evil monster with a huge superiority complex?" I asked.

Rukis was in Chad's arms as he looked a bit nervous since he had to throw her up into the air and hope the plan worked.

"Yep." She nodded.

"You're insane." I stated.

"If you ask me, there are some problems with this plan." Chad added.

"Don't worry. Combing your brute strength with my intelligence is our best chance here." Rukia assured.

"You must be smart because this seems pretty stupid to me." Chad said.

"Thank you." I sighed exasperated.

"Let me do the thinking for the three of us." Rukia said with her eyes on the Hollow.

"I'll tell you where he is and you aim me. There! At four o'clock." She said.

"You mean like this?" Chad asked.

"More left. Just a little farther. No, too far. Back to the right and down a little. There. Get ready to launch me. On my mark. Steady." Rukia said as Chad tensed up, preparing.

"You can't reach me all the way up here with a telephone pole, so whatever you're planning is-"

"FIRE!" Rukia yelled cutting the Hollow off as he went wide eyed as Chad threw Rukia up into the air.

"You're through now." Rukia smirked.

"You're right Soul Reaper! I was a fool to think I could defeat you! I surrender!" The Hollow cried out in fear.

"Kidding." He smirked as a toad popped out of the fur around his neck.

It spat out tiny purple things that looked like leeches and Rukia went falling back as the leeches clung to her.

"I got you." Chad called as he ran over and did a slid, catching her in his arms to break her fall.

"Rukia!" I called running over to them.

"Whoa, close one." Chad said.

"Yeah, he's a tricky one. Thanks for catching me. Damn, what are these things sticking to me?" Rukia asked as she tried to pull the leeches off.

"I'm guessing leeches." I said trying to tug the one in her hair out.

"Exactly. Try if you like, they won't come off and you'll find they have a nasty little habit…of exploding!" the Hollow said as he landed on the ground.

Sticking his tongue out, which was forked, he wiggled it as it gave off a high pitched sound and then the leeches exploded, Rukia falling to the ground while my hand over one of the leeches scalded my hand.

"Oh no." Chad sounded worried.

"I'm just getting started." The Hollow sneered.

"How the hell did he do that?" Chad asked.

Kneeling, I helped a stunned Rukia up and kept trying to tug the leeches off of her, cursing under my breath when they just stuck.

"Damn it all." I grunted.

"Haven't figured that out yet? They're remote leech bombs. Diabolical aren't they? They latch on and when I produce a certain frequency with my tongue, they respond by detonating themselves." The Hollow laughed.

Chad stood up and started to walk towards him.

"Chad, wait. You can't even see him. He'll just spit out his bombs on you too." I warned.

He ignored me or didn't care as he walked over to face the Hollow, Rukia lifting her head up to watch.

"Oh, you want some more, eh, hotshot? Well, first I have someone here you might want to see." The Hollow said as he moved to reveal Yuichi was with him making Chad tense up.

"The cockatiel. So that's where the Hollow was before, grabbing the cockatiel as a hostage." Rukia realized.

"Yuichi." I whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Mister. I was trying to call for you." Yuichi looked down sadly as he had the toads around him.

"That's OK." Chad assured.

"And with three leech bombs on the bird cage, you'll all do what I say because if they explode, there won't be enough of your little friend left to spread on a cracker. Now let's play a new game. Muscle head stays put while I play tag with the Soul Reaper." The Hollow said.

Rukia then pulled out of my arms making me look at her curiously and in worry as she stood up, holding her head as she stumbled.

"Do as he says. Don't think for a second that he won't blow up the bird. At least the chase will take him away from here so you'll be safe." Rukia theorized.

"But what about you, new girl?" Chad asked.

"Don't be concerned. I can take care of myself. I made a promise. I'll be just fine." Rukia smiled weakly.

"Good luck." Chad said.

"Thanks." Rukia nodded.

"You better not get yourself killed." I ordered.

She looked down at me and gave another weak smile before she then started running off, the toads chasing after her.

"I'm going to enjoy every second of this." The Hollow laughed as he soon followed.

Even though she assured us everything would be all right, I couldn't help but worry for her wellbeing and that old part of myself, my digi eggs of Courage and Friendship, were urging me on to help her from that monster even though I know I would die trying.

"Daisuke, you think she'll be all right?" Chad asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully Ichigo will show up to help her out. She's too weak to fight that freak on her own." I said biting my lip in worry.

"Daisuke, I'm really sorry for putting your family and friends in danger." Yuichi whimpered.

"It's OK; none of this is your fault. You just caught put in the middle of something you don't deserve to be in." I smiled gently at him.

Chad then picked up the cage and turned to me.

"Let's go help her out." He said.

I smiled at this and stood up.

"Try to keep up." I winked and then started running off once I picked up the Hollow's signature.

His heavy footsteps could be heard behind me, though he was moving slow for some reason while I kept on going once I was locked onto the energy.

As I was running, a tall male with chin length black hair stepped out from around the corner and I side stepped so I didn't run into him.

"Sorry!" I called, my brown eyes meeting his piercing blue eyes that seemed so familiar.

How strange, he looked like an adult version of Ken and that cold look in his eyes reminded me far too much of the Digimon Emperor.

Not only that but, this aura around him, it felt a bit odd.

I ignored it and kept on running, turning a corner when I felt Ichigo's energy and burst of it came making it known that he was now fighting.

Chad finally caught up to me and we found Rukia standing by Ichigo's body as she watched him fight the Hollow.

"Ichigo? Ichigo, what's wrong?" Chad asked.

"There you are. Don't worry about him. Just get out of here with that cockatiel. Take him somewhere safe." Rukia turned to us.

I walked over to my cousin's body and lifted it into my arms, then looked over at his Soul Reaper form as he fought.

"What's going on? What's with Ichigo?" Chad asked with wide eyes.

"Don't worry about him. Ichigo is fine. He's fighting to protect us all." Rukia said gravely.

Ichigo was leading the Hollow and his toads off away from us, explosions could be heard from the distance.

"This is my fault. The Hollow killed my mother and forced me to work for him." Yuichi whimpered.

"Is that true?" Rukia asked.

"I'm afraid it's all my fault. I…I just wanted to bring my mother back to life." Yuichi looked down.

"Yuichi." Chad said.

"I didn't mean for those people to get hurt. If I'd known about that, I never would have done it. All I wanted was just to see my mother again. I'm sorry." Yuichi apologized yet again.

"Wait. So you really accepted such a lie? That if you did what he said then he could bring your mother back to life? How could you believe that?" Rukia asked.

"He's only a child. His innocence and hope made him believe it. If given a chance, wouldn't you jump at it to bring your loved ones back to life? He's only a child, Rukia. He doesn't understand this. The Hollow took advantage of Yucihi's ignorance." I said.

My arms went tense around Ichigo's body as I thought back to how I had cradled my sister's body in my arms as she bleed to death.

Disgust filled me as I thought to how the Hollow had taken advantage of poor sweet Yuichi, using him to hurt so many people just for his own sick thrill.

Oh, if the Hollow tells Ichigo the full story, he's going to kill the monster slowly and painfully.

I wish I could watch as he sends the bastard straight to hell where he belongs.

Suddenly, I felt a horrible, dark energy, darker than the Hollows, appear and I felt sick to my stomach.

"It's time. Let's go." Rukia said.

Standing up, I carried Ichigo's body with me as we got closer to where the signature was coming from; finding a huge purple gate with two skeletons on the doors was opened up behind the Hollow.

"Don't worry. They're the gates to the Underworld, but they're opening only for him." Rukia said as the gates opened up, red light flooding from it.

"The zanpaktou can only wash away sins the soul has committed as a Hollow. Those who commit horrible crimes while alive…go to the Underworld." She said.

The energy from the gates was horrible as it sucked the Hollow inside, dissolving him piece by piece as he cried out and a huge sword was shoved right through his stomach by a large blue arm that stuck out of the red and black mist.

Slowly, the gates closed as the skeletons bowed and then the gates shattered.

"So that's the Underworld." Ichigo noted.

And Kari and Ken were terrified of the Dark Ocean, that place now seems like paradise compared to what I just felt and saw.

(Later on…)

After Ichigo explained how the Hollow was a serial killer that killed Yuichi's mother and then Yuichi grabbed his leg, sending the man over the balcony to his death and did the horrible things for revenge against the boy little boy, Chad brought Yuichi over and Rukia looked him over as we watched her, waiting for what she could tell us.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. His Chain of Fate has been severed. There's no sign of it. Without it there's no way I can return him to his body." Rukia informed us.

"Oh no." Yuichi looked down sadly.

"Yuichi." Chad said.

"Don't be sad. The Soul Society is a wonderful place that's very peaceful." Rukia tried to get Yuichi to perk up, but it wasn't working.

"You'll be happy there. You'll never be hungry and you'll never grow old. In fact, it's a much better place to live than this world." Rukia said.

"So now you're suddenly an expert on life in this world?" Ichigo deadpanned.

"Wha?" she asked with wide eyes and mouth.

"Anyway, you're missing the point here. When you pass over, you'll finally be reunited with you mother." Ichigo said making Yuichi perk up.

"Maybe we can't bring her back to life, but she is on the other side waiting for you and this time it's really true." Ichigo spoke with a gentle smile while Yuichi radiated hope.

"Ichigo." Rukia whispered.

"Mister Sado, thank you for everything you did for me. You carried me everywhere in your arms and kept me safe and you were even brave enough to face the terrible monster and protect me from it." Yuichi said.

"Hey, don't even mention it." Chad said.

"I guess it's time for me to go now. I don't know what else to say except thank you. All of you." Yuichi smiled with tears in his eyes as his spirit was behind the cockatiel.

"Yuichi? Someday when I die and Passover too, would it be OK with you if sometimes I carry you around?" Chad asked.

"Mm-hmm." Yuichi smiled.

He then looked over to me, his spirit running over and throwing himself into my arms.

"Thanks for being so kind to me, Daisuke." He said as tears fell from his eyes.

"You're very welcome. I hope you have a wonderful afterlife." I hugged him back.

"Well then, if you're ready, let's being the Konso." Ichigo said as he walked over.

Yuichi pulled out of my arms as he turned to Ichigo and had the hilt of the zanpaktou placed on his forehead and he then turned into a black butterfly that flew off.

Be happy now, Yuichi.

To be continued…


	5. Imposter

"Imposter"

**Please enjoy and review!**

_The scent of roses invaded my nostrils as I walked around this strange world again, the colors once again striking me as odd since I couldn't figure out why it would be this color._

"_Man, I have to have the strangest inner world." I commented._

_Laughter was heard which made me look over to the tree that had the blue cherry blossoms and there she was, the one I've been trying to find._

_She was a large silvery blue fox, her ears and tail tipped with white along with her paws while her ankles had red metal links on them while her eyes were a dark pink color and around her neck was a red collar._

"_There are others who have even stranger inner worlds. I'd say compared to most, yours is beautiful. After all, it represents you perfectly." The fox said._

_Hesitantly, I walked over to the fox, surprised that the roses I stepped on didn't get crushed under my feet even though I stepped on them, but not on purpose._

_The fox walked over to me and she was my exact height, her eyes staring into mine and I saw that there was no danger in them._

"_What do you mean?" I asked her._

_She seemed to be smiling at me as she looked around._

"_This wide open field represents your wild and free spirit. The roses show your beauty. Now as for the colors, the pink shows the love you have for everyone around you while the red is for your passionate persona. Everything you do is accomplished because of your passion." The fox said._

_Her head then moved over to the tree with the tiny blue flowers in it which made her smile gently._

"_As for the blue…it's your innocence." She explained as she looked back over to me._

_Blinking in surprise, I then looked over my inner world as I thought over her words and couldn't help but smile._

_I guess she was right about that, but how did she know so much about me and why was she here?_

_Thinking this, I looked back at her seriously._

"_And what are you? A reflection of my spirit?" I asked._

_She chuckled at that._

"_I suppose you could say that. I was created from your spirit, but I'm not you. Just a part of you, the rest of it is all me." she said as she turned to walk off to the water fall._

_Cocking an eyebrow upwards at that answer, I followed her over and sat down as she drank from the stream and I then picked up one of the roses, surprised at how silky the petals felt._

"_What's your name?" I asked her._

"_My name is…" she said._

_I looked at her when I didn't hear the last part which made her smile sadly at this._

"_Didn't hear it did you? That means you're not ready yet. Don't worry. One day you will be." She said wrapping her body around me as she lay down to rest._

_My hand lifted up and began to stroke her fur, admiring how soft it was and how beautiful she looked when she was in such a peaceful state._

"Daisuke wake up!" someone yelled.

Groaning, I woke up and turned over to see Ichigo had opened my door and was staring at me.

"Is the world ending?" I asked.

"No." he quirked an eyebrow.

"Then get out." I muttered throwing my covers over my head as I curled up in my bed.

His hands grabbed at my covers and pulled them off making me look up at his annoyed face that I returned.

"Listen, Rukia is gone. Did she tell you about going somewhere?" he asked me.

"No, why would you think that?" I asked.

Growling, he threw the blanket back over my head and I sat up in bed, the blanket falling to my lap as Ichigo crossed his arms in thought.

"Where could she have gone? Damn it, she better not be in trouble." He muttered.

"She isn't dumb. I'm sure she's fine." I yawned and then got out of bed.

It was time to get ready for school anyway.

"Yeah, whatever. Hurry up and get downstairs. Yuzu and Karin are almost done eating." Ichigo said as he walked out of my room, closing the door.

Maybe I should talk to Rukia about the dreams I've been having, maybe she could explain this to me about why I've been having them and who that fox is.

After all, I've only started having the dreams since she arrived and this whole Soul Reaper and Hollow hunting business started.

(Later on…)

My eyes were darting around me, watching as two boys were running at me from both sides while I ran, kicking the soccer ball up to get to the goal.

Seeing one of my teammates free, I kicked the ball up and head butted it over to a guy dressed in the same blue uniform as me who stopped it with his chest, then started running down to the goal with the ball.

While I started running, another boy dressed in red tried to trip me but I jumped over his leg and kept going, glaring at him as my teammate scored the winning goal.

The gym teacher blew the whistle, stopping the game.

"All right everyone, take a break." She called.

Sighing, I brushed my bangs back as I walked over to the bench where my water bottle was, some girls whispering as I passed them.

Cautiously, I picked up my bottle and sniffed at it to make sure that no one put something in it.

Hazing is such a sad thing, especially since it's based solely on the color of my hair.

Heck, I look more Japanese than half the kids here and at least I didn't dye my hair like some other kids did.

Deeming my water safe, I started drinking it as the gym teacher walked over to me.

"Motomiya, I noticed that some of our students are cutting. Do you mind looking for them?" she asked.

At least the gym teacher, principal and history teacher all love since and don't judge me for the way I look.

"Yeah, sure." I nodded at her and then ran off to go find some kids skipping class.

I ran over to behind the school where I knew some kids went to skip class and I always saw these three boys playing video games when I stared out the window when I got bored in class.

Strangely enough, I sensed a familiar presence, but it was different, as if it was altered or something.

It was…Ichigo?

What was he doing here?

Running over, I found Ichigo was crouched down on the stone wall with a grin on his lips as he stared down at the three skippers sitting on the steps playing games again.

"Man, this is so much better than phys ed." The boy wearing glasses said.

"Yeah, what a waste of time." The black haired boy agreed.

"Yeah, this is a great way to ditch class." The long haired boy chuckled.

"Dang, I can't believe I lost again. What's wrong with you? Get him! I created you didn't I? Now do what I tell ya!" glasses boy snapped at his character on the game.

"Just kill him off." The black haired boy suggested making Ichigo look shocked.

Why would he though?

Something is definitely wrong here; his energy signature feels off too.

"Yeah, totally. Anyone who doesn't obey their masters should die." The long haired kid stated.

Ichigo's eyes seemed to have gone distance while his grip on the wall tightened as he stared blankly at the boys.

"Geez, ya destroyed him." The long haired boy commented.

"So what? I'll just make a better one." Glasses boy said before the boys all started laughing.

Ichigo or the guy who looked like him started shaking as he growled in anger making the boys turn to see him as he jumped down.

"W-What do you want?" glasses boy asked.

The air went tense and I ran in, moving in front of this strange guy, blocking him off from the boys.

"Hey, what're ya doing here?" I demanded.

"Huh? Motomiya?" the chubby black haired kid asked.

"The teacher is lookin' for you. Better get moving." I said.

Glasses boy glared at me as he and his friends stood up.

"Whatever, you're such a freak." He snapped.

"I may be a freak, but at least I'm still hot enough to get a date unlike you guys." I smirked flipping my hair.

The two other boys blushed while glasses boy glared as he led the boys off.

Once they were gone, I turned to the strange guy who looked like my cousin.

"So who are you?" I asked.

He shook his head and snapped out of the anger trance he was in.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." He chirped.

"No way. I know my cousin and he wouldn't be caught dead with that stupid grin on his face." I stated.

He blinked at that as he then smiled, but it wasn't a real one and that put me on edge.

"Oh, so you know about him being a Soul Reaper, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

Grinning, he bent down and cupped my chin, lifting my head up.

"You know, you were right about being hot." He commented.

Quickly, I kicked out at him but he jumped back.

Suddenly, I felt my cousin's energy as he jumped down in front of us cutting off this guy's path to me.

"Don't you touch her." Ichigo growled at him.

The imposter chuckled with his mouth closed while Ichigo glared at him, hissing a 'damn' under his breath while I looked between them in confusion.

"Ichigo, who is that and why is he in your body?" I asked.

"Rukia put a Mod Soul in my body. This guy has been causing nothing but trouble." He growled.

"I was just having fun. Honestly, you don't know how to live properly. I haven't been able to get out at all in years, so I just wanted to enjoy myself." Mod Soul shrugged.

"By hitting on all my female classmates?!" Ichigo yelled.

Thinking of this, I couldn't help but laugh at the image of Ichigo flirting with the girls and the looks of shock on all of their faces when he did so, it was just too priceless.

"Shut up, it isn't funny!" he yelled at me.

I coughed as if I were clearing my throat, stopping my laughter.

"Daisuke, get out of here. It's not safe." Ichigo said.

"Seriously?" I sighed.

Noticing his glare while his eyes held worry in them, I nodded and ran off as they started fighting; yelling and cursing could be heard from the fight.

Making it back to the soccer field, I found that the three boys were being scolded by the teacher while I watched the other kids talking or practising their soccer skills which they needed.

As I was about to walk over, I froze when the sickening feeling filled me as I felt something creep up behind me.

"My, don't you smell sweet." A feminine voice cooed.

Turning my head, I saw that it was a Hollow with a spider body and had a flashback of Arukenimon and Dokugamon.

"What do you want?" I muttered.

"Oh, you can see me? How wonderful. Let's play a game." She chuckled.

"What kind of game?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Tag, I'm it." she hissed.

Quickly, I turned and ran as she chased after me, trying to stab me with her sharp legs as I tried to lead the Hollow away from the innocents.

I ran off to where Ichigo and the Imposter were fighting, but the Hollow tackled me to the ground making me cry out in shock.

"Ooh, your fear makes you smell all the more delicious. Now hold still." She cooed as she leaned down, baring her fangs as drool dripped.

Looking around, I found a stone as big as my hand, grabbed it and then rammed it into her mouth making her hiss as she reared back and I slipped away.

"You bitch!" she hissed.

"Where's a Soul Reaper when I need one?" I panted as I ran to the other side of the school.

The Hollow was then stopped by the Mod Soul in Ichigo's body, kicking her back.

"Or a Mod Soul. That works too." I said.

He looked back over to me.

"Hurry up and get out of here." He called.

"Mod, just who's side are you on?" I asked.

He blinked in surprise, but then grinned as he jabbed his thumb at his face.

"My side. It's not this Hollow's job to decide whether or not it's your time to die." He said.

Why did I have a feeling there was a hidden meaning in those words?

"Hey, are you trying to destroy my body?!" Ichigo yelled as he came over.

I stepped back and let the two males fight, taking the Hollow up onto the roof to fight while I watched in worry.

"My, this is quite a predicament." Someone commented.

Turning, I found that it was a man with long bleach blonde hair wearing a bucket hat and was fanning himself.

Behind him were two kids, a girl with black hair up in pigtails with dark blue eyes and a redhead with dark eyes while the last person was a tall man with large muscles with black hair tied back in tiny braids, a moustache and wore glasses.

"Who're you guys?" I asked.

"None of your business." The redhead snootily said.

"Jinta. I'm sorry, miss, he's rude to everyone." The tall man excused.

The man in the hat looked at me curiously, a secret smile curving his lips as he looked me over.

"Hmm. I wonder, have you been in your Inner World yet?" he asked surprising the kids who looked up at him.

"Why would you want to know?" I demanded as I grew tense.

Rukia then came running over.

"Kisuke!" she called.

"Ah, Miss Kuchiki. Why didn't you tell me one of your new charges was a prodigy?" the blonde man, Kisuke, asked in a jovial tone.

Rukia paused looking surprised as she looked over at me, realization dawning in her eyes as she then looked at him with a glare.

"I didn't think it was your concern." She replied cooly.

Kisuke hummed at this as he then walked over, stopping by my side and patted my head.

"Good luck in the future, Miss Motomiya." He chirped then started walking to the school, the kids and man following him.

"What was that about?" I asked as Rukia came up to my side.

"We'll need to talk later. Quickly, go back to class before someone notices you're gone." She insisted.

I nodded at this and ran off back to class, finding everyone was heading inside to change and shower up.

(The next morning…)

After last night, I went straight to bed when I got home so I didn't get to talk to Ichigo and Rukia or find out what happened to that Mod Soul.

Walking out of the shower with a towel wrapped around me, I heard yelling coming from inside Ichigo's room and opened the door in time for a lion plushie to be thrown at me.

"Whoa!" I gasped catching it.

"Daisuke." Ichigo blinked.

"What did this poor thing ever do to you?" I asked holding the plushie up.

"I don't know. He's just being grumpy." A familiar voice spoke.

Looking down at the lion, I saw that it was moving.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Rukia and I couldn't destroy him, so we gave him a new body." Ichigo groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't like this body! You could-a gotten me something cooler!" the lion complained.

"Shut up, Kon." Ichigo sighed.

"Kon? What's that?" the lion blinked.

"Your new name. It's short for konpaku, which is what you are." Ichigo said.

"No way, I want a better name, the one Daisuke gave me." Kon pointed at me.

"Since when did I name you?" I asked.

"Yesterday when I saved you from that Hollow. You called me Mod." Kon smiled up at me adoringly.

My eye twitched at that.

"No way, Mod is way too much of a cool name for someone as lame as you." Ichigo commented.

"Daisuke, he's being mean to me!" Kon whined as he clung to my chest.

"Get off of her you pervert!" Ichigo roared as he jumped out of bed.

The closet then slammed open to reveal Rukia, dressed and ready for the day, but was glaring at us.

"Will you shut up? I can't even get dressed in peace." She complained.

"He started it!" Ichigo growled as he ripped Kon off of my chest, almost taking my towel with him if Rukia hadn't helped me hold it in place.

"Ichigo, Mizuio is waiting on you!" Yuzu's voice rang out from downstairs.

Gasping, Ichigo dropped Kon onto the ground and ran over to the window.

"Sorry, Mizuio. I just woke up." Ichigo called down

Mizuio is one of Ichigo's friends; he's one of the few normal ones, though he is a bit of a womanizer with an innocent face.

It's not that he sleeps around; he just dates a lot while his friend Keigo hits on anything with a pretty face and is a bit of a pervert.

"It's OK, just hurry up." Mizuio called up.

Ichigo then changed into his school clothing, then as he out his watch on, he froze and a sad look passed on his face as Rukia began climbing out the window.

"Well, I'll see you at school." Rukia said.

"Yeah, sure." Ichigo said softly making her look back at him curiously.

I walked out of the room to get dressed and when I was in, I picked up my D-3 to check the time, understanding why Ichigo was so distant today.

Tomorrow's the anniversary of Aunt Masaki's death.

To be continued…


	6. My Aunt's Killer

"My Aunt's Killer"

**Please enjoy and review!**

All day I couldn't help but think about what would be happening tomorrow.

Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, Ichigo and I would be going to the cemetery for a family picnic and to also visit Masaki to give her our prayers.

She was always such an amazing woman, someone that I would want to be like with her kind smile and warm eyes, she was the heart and soul of this family and it tore them apart when she died.

Honestly, I can't remember the last time I ever saw Karin or Ichigo give a real smile since the funeral our families went to.

Sighing sadly, I looked out of the window as the teacher droned on.

The sky looked so happy with the sun shining down as white puffy clouds took on silly shapes and I felt a smile pull my lips up as I tried to kid myself into thinking that Masaki was telling me to not be sad and if Isshin, Karin, Yuzu or Ichigo looked up, she would say the same to them.

(That night…)

Finally, it was the time for the family meeting, all five of us sitting at the table as Isshin made the plans.

"I put up a sign saying we'll be closed tomorrow. We apologize for any loss of life our absence might cause. Now it's time for our meeting. First order of business is to go over everyone's jobs for tomorrow and as chairman I have final say in all decisions!" Isshin announced dramatically.

"As if. What kind of a meeting is this and who made you chairman?" Karin stood up with her hands on the table.

"Hey, you must raise your hand if you wish to speak, chief of staff!" Isshin pointed at her.

Karin's eyes sparkled as she pointed at her with a blush being secretly pleased with her new title, though one who didn't know her would never tell.

"Hold on. I'm chief of staff?" she asked.

"Yuzu, you have been appointed to be secretary of lunch." Isshin pointed.

"Aye, aye, chairman." Yuzu saluted.

"Karin, you will load our packs." Isshin turned back to her making her snap out of her happy state.

"I thought I was chief of staff." She argued.

"Did I say chief of staff?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"I meant stuff." He corrected.

"Stuff?" she asked.

"Chief of stuffing our packs that is." Isshin said.

"Oh, come on." Karin groaned.

They then started arguing while I grinned at them, then looked over to see Yuzu giggling and Ichigo was smiling softly at them.

"That's an order! Now, time for bed. We've got an early day tomorrow." Isshin chirped.

Standing up, we all went up to our rooms to get ready for bed.

When I was showered up and changed, I went out of my room to check on the girls, opening their door to find Karin and Yuzu were in the same bed, cuddled up together.

It made me smile as I thought back to the time when Ken and I used to share a bed for sleepovers when he had a nightmare of when he was the Digimon Emperor and the night after my parents and sister died.

That was the only time he comforted me and the only time I ever needed it.

Softly, I closed the door on them and then went to go to my room, when I heard Ichigo's voice from behind his door.

Listening, I heard that he sounded distressed, so I opened up the door to find him whimpering.

"No, don't go!" he whimpered as he held his head.

Worrying my bottom lip as I felt my heart throb in pain for my cousin, I walked over to him.

"It's my fault…" he whispered.

Sighing, I climbed into bed with him and pulled him into my arms, running my fingers through his hair and kissed his head to calm him down like I would to Ken.

His arms wrapped around me, clinging almost for dear life as tears fell from his eyes as I rubbed his back, humming a song I knew Masaki used to sing when he and the twins had nightmares.

Soon enough, he calmed down and fell into a peaceful sleep so I decided to go to bed, but when I tried to move, he whimpered as his grip tightened around my waist.

Looking down, I saw his chocolate brown eyes that held a tint of gold to them were staring up into mine showing vulnerability.

"Don't go." He whispered.

Smiling softly, I nodded as I moved down in bed, resting on the pillows as he rested his head on my stomach, his eyes closed as he slowly relaxed.

Soon enough, I joined him, seeing my Inner World with the fox smiling at me proudly before I fell asleep.

(The next day…)

"Boy, we're never gonna get to the top." Yuzu sighed.

The family had started out early walking up the hill to get to the cemetery, the three girls ahead while the men remained in the back.

"Speak for yourself. This hill's no problem. And please don't let Dad hear you say that." Karin said.

"I think we're too late." I groaned.

After all, the man's got ears like a bat and listens in on things that aren't his business.

"You can do it, Yuzu, hang in there! See, Dad's on your side!" Isshin called.

Turning, we found Isshin was now walking on his hands which made us look at him in disbelief even though this is totally something he would do.

"Now you did it. Just ignore him or else he'll never stop. Giving guys like him attention only encourages him." Karin said as she started walking again.

"You're wrong about that! I'm automatically encouraged even if you ignore me!" Isshin cried as he started running on his hands towards us.

"Look out, Yuzu!" Karin called.

Isshin then slid over to Yuzu and I making my cousin's skirt flap and she held it down as I pulled her away from her insane father.

"Father Slide attack says this way to the top!" he called.

"And daughter says go back to the bottom!" Karin yelled as she kicked his head sending him tumbling back down the hill, Ichigo stepping out of the way before he was hit.

"I said I'm proud of your soccer skills, right?" I questioned Karin.

"It's nice to hear it. Now we can walk in peace for a while." Karin started walking off proudly.

A giggle bubbled up in my chest as I turned to look back at Ichigo as he stared up at the sky with his hand shielding his eyes.

"Someone's up there already." Karin said as I looked over to see a female figure wearing a large sunhat that blocked her face.

I knew who it was by sensing her energy signature and kept my eyes moving from her form to Ichigo's to see his reaction.

"Oh, she had to climb up pretty early to beat us to the top." Yuzu blinked.

"All though, isn't she awfully happy for somebody visiting a grave?" Karin asked as Rukia pulled her hat off and started giggling as she waved her hat at us.

Looking back at Ichigo, I saw he was jumping around nervously as he tried to come up with an idea to explain her.

"She's waving like she knows you." Yuzu said as she turned to Ichigo and I.

"Nuh uh. No way. No, no, no! Never seen her before!" Ichigo shook his head.

"There is something familiar about her. I wonder if I've seen her somewhere before." Karin mused.

"Oh, she's a friend of mine. She just moved here and I've been hanging out with her." I jumped in making Ichigo exhale in relief.

"Really? Maybe we should go see what she wants. We'll catch up to you two later." Ichigo said with his voice going high as he grabbed my arm and pulled me over to Rukia.

He grabbed her arm and yanked us both over into the forested area and then set us both down as he got angry.

"What are you doing following me here, Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here in case a Hollow shows up. You certainly can't handle it yourself." Rukia stated.

"And way to keep a low profile in front of my family. Why were you waving at me like that?" Ichigo asked.

"I suppose I could've been more discreet, I just didn't think of it." she responded.

"You really need to be more careful. After all, Karin can sense things as well. What if she finds out that something is off about you?" I scolded.

"What's got you upset for?" Ichigo asked her.

"Actually, I'm not upset about anything. Listen, about your mother. I heard you mention that someone killed her." Rukia said.

I suddenly sensed a strange presence near and looked up into the trees catching movement up there, but was unsure of what it could be.

"I didn't say that." Ichigo said.

"But you never said who killed her." Rukia said.

"Listen, just drop it, OK?" Ichigo asked.

"When I met you, you both said you were able to see spirits since you were very young. Ichigo, I need you to answer one more question. Your mother; could she have been killed by…a Hollow?" Rukia asked.

I gasped as Ichigo went tense, his eyes going wide and I knew things would get ugly.

"Do you think that's possible? It did happen to Daisuke. The Hollow must have sensed her spiritual capabilities and came after her family for it, so it could have been the same for you. it's possible that a Hollow could have been the cause of your mother's death." Rukia said.

"SHU UP!" Ichigo yelled catching her off guard.

"Why does everything have to be about Hollows with you anyway? There was no freakin' Hollow that day, all right? You'll never understand the pain and suffering I have to live with every single day. So, sorry to wreck your theory about your usual suspects. Hollows, serial killers, thugs. They're not to blame…I am." He said.

Rukia gasped in confusion as he started running off, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"Wait, Ichigo!" she called after him.

Sighing, I shook my head and then stepped over to Rukia, smacking her over the back of the head making cry out.

"Do you have any sincerity in you?" I asked as she looked at me.

"What did Ichigo mean? He couldn't have possibly killed his own mother." She said.

"He didn't but he does feel that way." I sighed as I leaned against a tree.

"When he was 9, Aunt Masaki was walking him home and it was raining pretty heavy. When they walked near the lake, Ichigo saw her. A black haired girl who looked close to jumping into the water. He was just a kid, a sweet and kind one at that. Always smiling no matter what. But that day, he ran to go save that girl and Aunt Masaki chased after him. I'm not sure what happened, but somehow Ichigo blacked out and he said when he woke up, he found his dead mother lying on top of him, blood pouring out of her back." I explained.

Rukia gasped at this, her eyes taking on a look of sadness.

Thinking back to the day Ichigo told me of this I felt tears begin to fall down my face at the memory of how my strong cousin who always smiled broke down crying, saying it was his fault for taking the most important person in the family away.

I was so young back then and seeing someone cry and hearing that someone I love died mysteriously made my heart break, but it hurt more that it changed the Kurosaki family.

Reaching up, I whipped away the tears falling silently down my face.

"He's blamed himself for her death ever since then. The only thing I can do to make him feel better is to be there whenever I can." I sniffled.

"I must have sounded so insensitive back there. Maybe you should go after him and make sure he's all right." Rukia suggested softly.

I nodded and ran off, that strange energy still lingering at the back of my mind as I tried to figure out what it was exactly.

Whatever it was, I hope it isn't bad news; we really don't need it on this day.

Running down the path, I found Ichigo on his hands and knees crying in front of the staircase that led up to the cemetery.

My eyes took in his broken form knowing that today was the only day he would show how weak he was and this was the day I had to be strong for him.

I walked over to him and then kneeled down beside him, gently placing my hands on his shoulders making him look up at me, tears falling down his face.

Gently, he moved until he had his head buried in my lap, sobbing as I held him and hummed a small song to calm him down.

We stayed like this for a few more minutes until he calmed down and he just lay there like that as I rubbed his back and he looked up at me.

"When did you become like this?" he asked.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like a mother." He clarified.

My eyes blinked in surprise at that, but I chuckle at that as he sat himself up beside me.

"I'm not sure. Must be instinct I guess." I shrugged.

Thinking back to three years ago, when Cody had fallen into the icy water in the frozen zone of the Digital World, I remember throwing my body over with him and held him to my chest as he clung to me and my other hand held onto the ice to keep our heads above water.

Joe, Kari, TK, Yolei, V-Mon, Armadillomon, Gomamon, Gatomon, Patamon and Hawkmon all quickly pulled us up out of the water before we got sick, Joe staying behind in a cave to watch over Cody with Gomamon and Armadillomon's help while I got back up to help the others take down the control spire.

Then when the Emperor's base started to take a nose dive out of the sky, Cody clung to my waist and I held him close as a blast from Kimeramon was hit near us.

When meeting Willis and he told me about what had happened to Kokomon, my heart broke as I shed tears for the friends and swore to help him.

Then when Ken was trying so hard to make amends for his evil deeds and seeing the others wouldn't give him a chance, I knew I needed to help him.

Maybe this instinct has always been there, but I just didn't notice.

Thinking back to a certain cute blue dragon, it made me think that maybe V-Mon was the reason for me becoming a more motherly person and that made me miss her all the more.

Hearing yelling, we looked up to see Kon falling down from the hill overlooking us and he landed on Ichigo's shoulders.

"I am really not in the mood for you right now, Kon!" Ichigo growled as he stood up, grabbing him by the neck as I stood up too.

"Rukia's in trouble!" Kon cried with tears in his eyes.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Come on!" Ichigo yelled as he dropped Kon and I picked him up as I started running after my cousin.

I knew I sensed something strange.

Running back down the path and cutting through the forest, we found Rukia standing off from a man dressed in a black kimono wearing a straw hat and held a zanpaktou in his hands.

"RUKIAAAA!" Kon yelled.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called.

"We're coming!" I said.

She looked over at us in surprise while the man seemed amused.

"Are you all right?" Ichigo asked as we stopped and looked over at the man.

"Who are you and what do you want here?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, it's spikey head. Am I really visible to you, lover boy?" the man teased.

"What's with this freak?" I asked.

"Oh, the girl too, huh?" he asked then stared at me curiously.

"This can't be possible. She's turning into a… Well, I wonder what the Head Captain would think of this." The man mused making me narrow my eyes at him.

What is with these strange people saying weird stuff about me?

"Kon, who is this clown?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, beats me." Kon shrugged making Ichigo growl and reach for him, but Kon 'Eeped!' as he hid in my arms and clung to my chest.

"You brought me here in a panic because you said it was an emergency, you fur ball." Ichigo yelled.

"Never mind about me right now. Tell me about yourself, son. Just what do you do?" the man sneered.

"Don't say it." Rukia ordered.

"I'm a Substitute Soul Reaper." Ichigo answered making me whack him over the head.

"She told ya to shut up for a reason." I scolded him.

"A Soul Reaper? Is that right? I'm still waiting for the punch line because that has to be a joke. Oh, Rukia, that's a big mistake. I can understand the girl since the process is happening on its own, but this guy? What you've done is considered a serious crime." The man said.

"What crime? What's he saying?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe it's better. It'd be more fun to kill a Soul Reaper imposter than just another dumb gigai. So let's do it!" the man tossed his hat off.

"Do what?" Ichigo asked.

The man then charged at us, swinging his sword down as Ichigo grabbed me and pulled me out of the way as the sword came down and he then slashed at us from the side as we moved back.

"Cough it up now!" Ichigo yelled.

"Huh?" Kon asked as Ichigo then shoved his hand down his throat.

"Give it to me." Ichigo grunted as the man jumped up, about to swing his sword down on us.

"Now you die!" he yelled.

Ichigo pulled the pill that held the Mod Soul inside and swallowed it, then his Soul Reaper form separated from the body while Kon was inside Ichigo's body.

Ichigo hit the man's sword as Kon and I dived out of the way.

"Cutting it close there." I called as I saw the plushie was in one piece in my arms while Kon was coughing.

"Not bad. Your human and yet you were able to transform. I'm interested in knowing how you got that ability." The man said.

"I don't give explanations to anyone who attacks me, my friends or my family." Ichigo said.

"Wait, Ichigo, just stay out of it! This is my battle, not yours." Rukia called as she ran in front of him.

"What can you do? You don't have your sword." Ichigo placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her away gently.

The battle then started as Rukia, Kon and I sat back to watch it go on; the man pushed himself off a tree and pushed Ichigo back as they started swinging their blades around.

"Man, he's strong." Kon commented.

The man and Ichigo kept clashing and dodging each other, my cousin getting hit back more times though, but kept getting back up.

"You amateur. Using your strength to try and cover for your weakness, but in fact, you have no tactics and no skill at all." The man taunted.

"You shut your mouth." Ichigo growled as he ran at him.

As the fight went on, I sensed this tainted energy that made me look over in the direction of the cemetery in worry.

Great, not only do I have to worry about Ichigo, but also Karin and Yuzu.

"Ichigo, there's a Hollow!" I yelled making everyone freeze and look at me in shock.

"What do you mean?" Kon asked.

Rukia's phone then went off making her answer it and her eyes went wide.

"She's right. This order says there is a Hollow here." She confirmed.

"Where is it?" Ichigo asked as he ran over.

"It's in the cemetery right now and it's a big one." I said.

We leaned over to get a look at the screen as Rukia looked at the signal she got.

"The spirit energy reading is higher than usual." She said.

"Yes, it's out of your league." The man's voice said.

Turning, we found he was peering over our shoulders making Kon and Ichigo jump back and cry out in surprise.

"We gotta finish this now?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, there's no time for that anymore. Your family may be in danger." Rukia stated making him gasp.

"Let's go!" Rukia said as she and Ichigo started running off.

"Hey, wait!" the man called, then started following them.

Kon and I stood together as we watched in worry.

"Should we go after them?" he asked.

I really don't know the answer to that question, but what I do know is that I can't let my family suffer any more losses, especially not on this day.

Tossing Kon his body, I then started running off to where I sensed the Hollow, praying nothing bad happened before I got there.

To be continued…


	7. Unbeatable Enemy

"Unbeatable Enemy"

**Please enjoy and review!**

I felt like my heart was trying to burst out of my chest as I ran towards the energy of the Hollow, arriving in time to find the Hollow that looked like a shag carpet with tentacle like arms and a mask.

Looking around, I found Yuzu unconscious lying against a tombstone while Rukia and the Soul Reaper were staring at the Hollow.

Ichigo was staring at it in horror as it held Karin, who was unconscious, and a girl was standing in front of the Hollow with a blank look on her face.

"It's not possible. It's her. It's the girl I saw that day six years ago. The one down by the river." Ichigo said making me gasp.

"Six years ago? Ichigo, do you mean…" Rukia trailed off.

"That's right. She's the one. I tried to stop her from jumping into the river, but when I finally came to, she disappeared. And my mother…she was dead." Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"But how can that be possible?" I asked as I looked at the girl, noticing she had the same sickening aura as the Hollow.

"Six years ago? That's a long time and there have been so many. You can't expect me to remember every one of the souls I've eaten now can you?" The Hollow spoke through the girl.

We all watched as the girl's skin seemed to peel off like a suit and there was a tentacle that shot out, attaching itself to the Hollow's head as what looked to be a lure from a fishing pole came out of the suit.

"Who is this guy?" I asked.

"It's Grand Fisher. That's the codename we've given him. He keeps himself invisible and disguises the lure growing out of his head as a human. Anyone who sees the lure, he knows has high spirit energy and immediately attacks and devours them, thus gaining all of their power. For over fifty years this Hollow has evaded every Soul Reaper that's gone after him." Rukia explained.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked.

"We know his favorite victims are women." Rukia added.

"So does that mean…my mother was actually killed by…" Ichigo trailed off.

Grand Fisher killed Aunt Masaki all those years ago just like a Hollow killed my parents and sister.

Rukia looked down sadly meaning that it was true and I could tell her hypothesis earlier on had been correct even though she wished it wasn't.

"Impressive. You have been lucky little boy. You saw my lure and yet you lived. Perhaps it was my intention to eat you on the spot for your spirit energy, but there's something about the women. They're just too sweet and lovely for me to pass up." Grand Fisher laughed.

"Bastard." Rukia hissed.

"That's the most disgusting Hollow I've seen in a long time." Seido, the Soul Reaper who fought Ichigo, commented.

Speaking of my dear cousin, he wasn't taking the news very well at all since he was shaking in rage.

He the charged at Grand Fisher, calling out Karin's name as he brought his blade down, but the Hollow jumped back.

"Don't be so reckless you idiot!" Rukia called as she ran after him.

Grand Fisher then went to grab at Ichigo but he jumped back and landed on the stone wall, but he wasn't safe as the Hollow's fur expanded and wrapped around Ichigo's limbs, then Grand Fish pulled him into him as the fur covered them both.

"Ichigo!" I called in worry.

Rukia then started to draw symbols in the air as she held her hands up, ready to chant the spell.

"Disintegrate you black dog of Randinini. Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat. Bakudo number 9: Strike!" Rukia yelled.

Red light covered the Hollow making him groan in pain and then he roared.

"How dare you interfere!" he yelled at Rukia in outrage.

His fur then struck at her like a whip, knocking her back into a grave.

"Rukia!" I called as I saw blood leaking down over her left eye.

"Now just sit there and watch as I devour this little girl." Grand Fisher laughed.

"Put her down you scum!" I yelled.

He turned his attention to me and I swear he had the look a rapist would as his eyes seemed to seize me up.

"Well, don't you look sweet? You'll make the perfect appetizer." He sneered.

"Aren't you fat enough?" I retorted.

His eyes narrowed at that, but he just laughed in amusement as his fur lashed out and hit me, making me cry out as I hit the ground, scraping me arm.

Damn, I hate being weak.

"_Daisuke, call out my name." _that voice said.

It was the fox and I pushed myself up as I tried to listen to her voice.

"_Kis…."_ She said.

"Kis? What are you trying to say?" I asked.

The fox sighed in distress as she knew that I still couldn't hear her name too well.

"_Your time is coming soon, but not today. Get up and run."_ She cried.

No, I can't just leave while my family and friend are in danger.

"Tasty." Grand Fisher chuckled as he lifted Karin over his opened mouth.

"No, don't!" Ichigo yelled.

"If you feel so strongly about it, maybe I should just eat you first." Grand Fisher laughed as he leaned over the trapped Ichigo.

Seido finally charged in and sliced at Grand Fisher's wrist, cutting it off and freed Karin who landed away safely while Grand Fish head butted Seido away.

Ichigo then sliced at the fur, freeing himself and then landed away safely.

Grand Fisher's fur moved and shot out to grab at Karin who was unable to get away.

"Karin!" Ichigo cried out.

Seido jumped over and used his blade to stop the attack, protecting Karin while I got up and ran over to my younger cousin, picking her up in my arms.

Hearing gaging and the sound of something piercing skin, I looked over to see Seido had been stabbed by the other fur like whips.

Looking closely, I saw a flash of green light that took on the form of Aunt Masaki which made me wonder if I was seeing things, but shook it off.

Ichigo jumped over and cut Seido free as blood started to fall from his wounds.

"Why? Tell me. You sacrificed yourself." Ichigo looked back at the wounded Soul Reaper in confusion while Seido gave a smirk.

"I'm a Soul Reaper, kid. And we fight Hollows. We kill them without mercy no matter what." Seido said and then blood gushed out of his mouth.

"When a Hollow attacks at random and kills someone…" he fell to his knees.

"That person's loved ones are the real victims. They're left with nothing but emptiness. As a Soul Reaper, I couldn't let that happen. We must always protect the innocent. Do you understand, Spike Head?" he asked with a grin, then fell down.

"Hey, get up! Do you hear me? Get up!" Ichigo called in worry.

"Is he dead?" I asked as Rukia limped over to Seido.

"He can't die can he? He's a Soul Reaper." Ichigo insisted, but he sounded more hopeful.

"Ichigo, even Soul Reapers are not immortal. If the injuries are sever enough." Rukia said as she knelt down to check on Seido.

Listening closely, we could hear him snoring meaning he wasn't dead which made us all glare at him in annoyance.

"Wait a minute, he's only sleeping." Ichigo's eye twitched.

"What the hell! After a speech like that, he just falls asleep and leaves us on our own?" I yelled.

"Tell him to wake up or I'll kill him myself." Ichigo said.

"Rukia, Daisuke!" Kon called as he finally made it over, holding his body under his arm.

"Whoa, this dude looks like he's leaking. Daisuke, your arm." Kon gasped as he kneeled down beside me.

"Never mind that. It's only a scrap." I shook off his concern even though blood was leaking down my arm.

"Kon, take Ichigo's sisters and run. Daisuke, you go with him." Rukia ordered.

"For once, I think I'll listen to you." I said standing with Karin in my arms.

"Run where?" Kon asked as he picked up Yuzu.

"Just hurry!" Rukia yelled.

"All right." Kon exclaimed as he took off, me following behind him.

While we were running, the sky went dark and the rain began to pour down just like it did that day six years ago.

The irony of it all, someone must be taking amusement in this.

My head picked up when the Hollow roared loudly and Kon looked back at me.

"Are you sure you can carry her with that arm?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Mod, really." I said.

Hearing the name he wanted to be called, Kon smiled cheerfully at this which made me return it despite the trouble going on if Ichigo and Rukia lost.

"So where should we go now?" Kon asked.

"There should be a temple around here. Keep an eye out for it." I said.

He nodded at this as we kept running down the path until we found the old temple that was empty, so we climbed up onto the steps and under the awning to dry off from the cold rain.

Suddenly, Isshin walked over holding an umbrella and he was dressed in a black suit, the same one he wore to the funeral.

"Uncle Isshin." I gasped making Kon go tense after he set the girls down, leaning them back to back to make it seem as though they had fallen asleep.

"Hey, this rain's really coming down, huh?" Isshin smiled, but not in his manically goofy way.

"Y-Yeah, no kidding." Kon said trying to keep his composure by acting like Ichigo.

Isshin just nodded as he leaned against the pillar holding the awning up while Kon and I sat down on the steps, watching the rain fall down and prayed for Ichigo and Rukia to come back.

Seido too if he woke up and helped them out because if he didn't, he is so dead.

Moaning made me look over to see Karin was starting to come too as Kon tensed up, looking over at her as he tried to get back into character.

"Hey, Karin. Whoa, are you all right?" Kon asked in a gruff voice.

She stayed quiet as she seemed to be trying to fight off the haze clouding her mind.

Suddenly, I sensed something was off, like Ichigo had been badly wounded and that made me worry even more and I had to grip onto the steps to keep myself from jumping up and running off to try and help my cousin.

Instead, I turned my attention back to the fox and wondered why she was able to speak to me when I was awake now.

Ichigo's energy was getting weak, but I pushed it from my mind even though it was hard to ignore this.

I gasped when a familiar energy shot up, making tears start to run down my face, but no one could tell since rain drops were still on my face.

Aunt Masaki…

Her spirit energy charged to life and then faded away, while Ichigo's energy seemed to get stronger.

What the hell was that?

Just when Ichigo seemed to have gotten stronger, Grand Fisher then left, not died, but ran away the pathetic coward.

One day, that monster will die and it will be by Ichigo's hands to avenge the death of all the people who had suffered because of the Hollow's cruelty.

"Daisuke, you OK? You seem pretty tense." Kon whispered to me.

"Yeah. The Hollow's gone now and I can feel that other Soul Reaper is leaving too. I wonder what happened out there." I whispered back.

Looking over towards the forest, Ichigo came walking out looking distressed and I wondered what had gone on out there.

"Hey, Uncle Isshin, can you help me get the girls inside?" I asked.

"Sure." He nodded.

Only today he would actually act sane.

He picked up Karin while I piggybacked Yuzu inside of the temple while I saw Ichigo knocked the pill out of his body and returned it to Kon's body while Ichigo's Soul Reaper form locked back inside his body.

Once inside of a room, Isshin and I placed the girls down gently making sure they wouldn't wake up and then Isshin walked out.

Rukia then opened the window and pulled out her device to wipe out the girls' memories of the attack.

"What happened? It felt pretty intense." I said.

Rukia looked down sadly as she worked on the girls.

"Grand Fisher disguised his lure as Ichigo's mother to protect himself. That's how he was able to evade death all these years, by forcing the Soul Reapers to fight their loved ones. But your aunt…she's very strong. Her spirit protected Ichigo instead and once Grand Fisher realized he had lost, he fled. It hurt Ichigo that he couldn't avenge his mother. He's going to need you now more than ever." Rukia explained.

Looking out the window and finding the rain had stopped and it was now night time, I breathed in the fresh scent that the rain had left.

"That's what friends and family are for." I said.

Staring outside, I then decided to ask Rukia what had been on my mind for the last few weeks now, almost going on a month.

Turning back to her I found her standing up finished with her work.

"Rukia, what did Kisuke and Seido mean about me?" I asked.

Her eyes went wide as she looked at me in surprise, but then relaxed herself.

"Daisuke, what has been going on with you for a while now?" she asked.

My eyes narrowed at that.

"I've been having dreams of something called an Inner World that had a strange fox inside it. She says she's a part of me and I can't hear her name. I almost heard it today, but it wasn't clear." I answered.

She sighed as she leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms as her eyes were on me.

"You're progressing faster than I expected. I was hoping it wouldn't happen at all." She said.

"Will you please stop being so cryptic and just answer the damn question?" I nearly spat out at her.

"Very well then." Rukia said as she pushed herself off of the wall.

Her eyes were sharp and stern as she looked right into mine.

"You are turning into a Soul Reaper." She said.

My mind seemed to have gone blank after that, the information trying to be processed as a vision of the fox in my Inner World nodding her head at me to confirm Rukia's claim came to me.

Sadly, out of all the things I could have said my intelligent response was this.

"What?" I asked.

"The facts are all there. Your sensing abilities are far too advanced; you attract Hollows to you like flies. The fox you spoke of is your zanpaktou's spirit, but perhaps it may have another form that will reveal itself when you finally say its name. And your ribbon was pink, not white or red, meaning you are turning." Rukia went on.

Suddenly, the Spirit Ribbons appeared again and looking at the white ribbons of Karina and Yuzu's, I then saw Rukia's red ribbon while my ribbon was in front of me, only it was a darker shade than it had been weeks ago.

"It's turning red. You'll soon become a Soul Reaper. I'm not sure when, but it will happen." She said.

"…What?" I asked.

"Is that all you can say?" she yelled in annoyance.

"Well, I'm in shock! I don't know how to deal with this. How do I even tell Ichigo this and how is this going to affect my life? I thought you had to be dead to become a Soul Reaper!" I yelled back.

"I'm not sure how this is possible either, but there has to be a reason for it. The only other way you could be a Soul Reaper would be like in Ichigo's case, a Soul Reaper transferred their power to you or you died, but came back to life." She said.

This made me think back to the attack a year ago, when the Hollow burst through the windows, glass shattering everywhere.

The Hollow grabbed both Jun and I, its claws digging into our sides and blood fell to the floor as Mom stared up at us in horror while Dad tried to fight off the invisible enemy by throwing chairs and plates at it.

Howling, the Hollow had thrown Jun and I down onto the table that was broken when the monster barged in, Jun's body being impaled on the broken leg while my side was stabbed by a piece of the wood.

There was so much blood gushing around the room and I pulled the wood out of my side as I crawled over to Jun, lifting her body up and held her in my arms, crying for her to keep her eyes open.

Mon and Dad tried to protect us as the Hollow attacked them, tearing its claws right through their stomachs making more blood splatter all over the room, some of it even falling on me.

Their lifeless forms lay there on the floor as tears rained down my face as I looked down at Jun, seeing her chocolate colored eyes turn black as life slowly drained from them.

I thought I was next since I was numbed from pain, looking up into those horrible red eyes as the Hollo went to end me, but then that black butterfly flew in front of me and the air went frigidly cold as a figure appeared.

His back was to me as he drew his blade and sliced at the Hollow, cutting it down from the top of the mask and right down to the base, killing the wolf bodied monster and then the Soul Reaper glanced over his should at me, his arctic green eyes meeting mine as snow white hair fell over one of his eyes.

After that, the pain and blood loss finally got to me and I passed out.

"The attack…I lost too much blood. M-Maybe I was dead, but only for a few seconds. I'm not sure, the doctors never said anything like that." I shook my head, mostly to hold back the tears.

My hands covered my mouth as a sob came out.

"There was so much blood. It was everywhere. Blood from Mom, from Dad. It was all over the place and it was on me. Jun's and my blood…they soaked my clothing as I held her. I watched the life fade from her eyes!" I sobbed and fell to my knees.

It was the first time in a year that I cried this hard and Rukia was at my side, holding me to her as I cried; my body shaking as that day replayed in my mind over and over again.

"I'm so sorry about what you saw. No one should have ever gone through that. Why have you never talked to anyone about this?" she asked.

"Others suffered worse than me so it seemed stupid for me to act like this." I sniffled.

She chuckled softly at that as she brushed my hair from my face, then dried the tears from my face with her dress, her smile small as her violet eyes were filled with amusement and sadness.

"You are far too selfless. You'll make a wonderful Soul Reaper. For now though, cry as much as you want." She spoke in a comforting tone.

And I did just as she said as I clung to her, burying my face in her chest and she ran her fingers through my hair.

To be continued…


	8. Lights, Camera Disater!

"Lights, Camera; Disaster"

**I need help coming up with ideas for Daisuke's attacks so please help me out. Also, should she be fire based or flower based? Please enjoy and review!**

Wrapping my mind around the fact that I was turning into a Soul Reaper is not an easy thing at all especially when I'm trying to think of a way to break it to Ichigo without him having a seizure.

For now Rukia agreed to keep it secret until I see it fit to tell him about it and besides, I have more important things to think about now.

Well, not as important as becoming a Soul Reaper to most people, but it is to me.

Ken is coming down for a visit!

Finally, my best friend is coming to spend some time with me and I'm going to tell him everything that's been happening lately.

He is my best friend and he believed me when I told him about the monster that killed my family, so I knew he would believe me now because we would never lie to each other.

Besides, we're a part of each other; our hearts beat together as one so it wouldn't feel right keeping this huge new development in my life secret from him.

"Bwah ha ha ha!"

The sound of that laughter made me nearly jump out of my skin.

Turning around, I saw that some guys were talking about something as they laughed like a maniac.

"Man, did you catch the episode of Spirit Hunter last night?" the boy that laughed asked.

"Yeah, it was awesome." Boy2 said.

"It was totally cool. Don Kanoji is the best." Boy3 cheered.

"He seems kinda of strange. I mean, did you see his clothing?" a girl commented.

"I know, but the show is being recorded live here in Karakura! Maybe we can be seen on TV." Girl2 gushed.

Sighing, I looked out the window to block these people out.

"_Daisuke, what is Spirit Hunter?"_ the fox asked.

Yeah, she's been talking to me more lately and because of that, I think I'm getting closer to hearing her name when she says it.

So far I've heard Kise…sune, but at least I'm getting closer to hearing my zanpaktou.

"_Spirit Hunter is a show about some 40 something year old man who dresses in tacky clothing chasing after ghosts as a publicity stunt. I don't know if he really can see ghosts, but I knew that if he did, he would scare them off. Even a Hollow would be terrified of that guy."_ I told her in our mental link.

"_Oh, is he scary looking?"_ the fox tilted her head curiously.

"_His choice in clothing is and his annoying attitude. Ugh, just gag me."_ I rolled my eyes as she laughed.

All through the day I heard kids saying Don Kanoji's catchphrases and I was close to telling them to shut up or punching them to get some peace and quiet.

Thankfully the math teacher yelled at them to shut up and that was the first time I loved a math teacher.

Finally, the end of the day came and I was walking out of the school, looking around as kids ran off to their friends or parents which made me sigh sadly.

Suddenly, a familiar presence came up from behind me and I turned around to smile happily as I saw Ken was there looking the same as he did; kind and happy.

"Hello Daisuke. It's been a while, huh?" he asked.

"Ken!" I exclaimed happily wrapping my arms around his neck.

I can tell that everyone was staring at us in shock since this was the first time they had seen me with anyone other than my cousins and Ken was always an attractive guy.

As Ken's arms went around my waist, I felt peace when I felt his heart beating in time with mine and it helped me calm down after everything I had been through the past month.

"Come on, let's get moving. I have a lot to tell you." I said taking his hand and pulling him towards the street the clinic was down.

"Sure, let's go." He nodded as we walked off, girls glaring at me as we went.

As we walked down the street, I sensed something odd and turned to see that boy I had seen a few weeks ago, his icy blue eyes on Ken and I which made me go tense.

What was with that guy, did he know Ken or what?

He just pushed his glasses up his nose and then turned to walk away, a strange silver cross hanging from his wrist glinting in the light.

"Daisuke, what's wrong?" Ken asked making me look over at him to see worry on his face.

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it. Anyway, I have something important to tell you when we get home." I said hugging his arm making him blush, but still smiled.

Ken and I were always hugging, holding hands or touching somehow because we could feel our DNA bond when we did so which helped relieve us of the sorrow of not getting to see Wormmon and V-Mon anymore.

The two of us have often wondered what they were up to and we joked that our partners were together and expecting children right now.

Wormmon did have an ubber crush on V-Mon even before they were friends, he just thought that all of her forms were beautiful and loved her cheerful nature.

Hopefully they are together making each other happy.

"Really? Is it important?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, really important." I said.

We made it to the house and walked inside to see that Isshin and Yuzu were watching that stupid Spirit Hunter show, Ken and I both wincing at the sound of Don Kanoji laughed like a maniac.

"Smells like bad spirits!" he said.

"The spirits better beat him up." I muttered making Ken chuckle softly.

Karin and Ichigo looked over to us.

"Hey, it's you. Been a while." Karin commented.

"It's nice to see you all again too." Ken greeted.

"Future nephew! It's a pleasure to see you again!" Isshin cried as he jumped up while Yuzu smiled.

Everyone loved Ken and Isshin wanted us to get married one day so that Ken would become a part of our family.

"What are you guys watching?" Ken asked.

"Spirit Hunter, it's my favorite show. Don Kanoji can see spirits and it's so cool." Yuzu gushed.

"So he just hunts down spirits?" Ken asked with a certain tone.

"Yes, it's incredible! He knows how to pick out a bad spirit and destroys them!" Isshin yelled happily.

Ichigo and Karin groaned in annoyance while I started tugging Ken up the stairs and away from all this madness.

"Um, we're gonna go talk upstairs. Call us when dinner's ready." I said.

"Huh? Oh, I see, you're going to get started on my grandnephews and nieces! Good, get on that! You're never too young to start a family!" Isshin cheered.

Ken and I both blushed scarlet at his words while Ichigo jumped up and punched Isshin in the face.

"Shut up! What kind of parent encourages 13 year olds to do that kind of stuff?" he yelled.

Once we escaped the madness, we both collapsed on my bed in relief.

"Sorry about that." I said.

"It's fine. Your family's very fun to be around. I just happy they all love me so much." He laughed and I punched his arm playfully.

He then calmed down.

"All right, so what did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Well, um…you know that monster that killed my parents and the guy who saved me?" I asked.

"Yes, what of it?" he asked carefully.

"I just found out what they are. That monster…is called a Hollow. One killed Ichigo's mother 6years ago and we've recently been getting attacked by them." I said looking him in the eye.

Ken seemed to grow worried over this which made me relieved that he believed me or maybe he was just scared that I completely lost my mind.

"And that guy…he's a Soul Reaper. I know this because Ichigo's become a Substitute Soul Reaper and I'm close to becoming on myself." I said.

I then stared at him, waiting for him to let this all sink in and he took in a shuddering breath as he then slumped out of his elegant posture and into one of an ordinary teenager.

"Please tell me it isn't true. I don't want to believe you're becoming one of them." He begged.

"Wait, you believe me?" I asked in surprise.

"Of course. Daisuke, you've never once lied to me about anything." He said taking my hands.

"So you believe in Hollows and Soul Reapers?" I asked.

"Yes. You see, a band of Soul Reapers kidnapped my grandfather and took him away. My cousin told me he witnessed it all. He believes they may have killed him. Soul Reapers…have always been seen as evil incarnate to him." Ken looked down sadly.

Why would the Soul Reapers kidnap or even kill Ken's grandfather?

"Are you sure it just wasn't his time to die? I mean, it's not like they kidnapped him to do cruel things to him. Then again, considering what they did to the Mod Souls…" I trailed off.

"Daisuke, if you are becoming a Soul Reaper, then I hope you still have your humanity. I don't know if they're all evil, but I know you never will be." He said.

Smiling at him, I hugged him and his arms went around my waist and I could see the teal light going around our bodies from our connection.

"I promise I'll only help people." I said.

"I know you will. It's no surprise to me." he said.

(The next day…)

The family went off to see the live performance of Don Kanoji while Ken and I were just walking around in the park, enjoying some alone time.

"Why didn't you want to go to that show?" Ken asked.

"Are you kidding? That dude is so messed up." I scoffed making him chuckle.

Just then, a dark presence could be felt and it was coming from the abandoned hospital where the show was going on.

Ken seemed to notice how tense I went.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"A Hollow. It's strange. It feels like an ordinary soul, but it's growing tainted." I said.

"Maybe he's just turning." Ken said.

Feeling worried, I started running in the direction as Ken followed after me, the both of us arriving to see Don Kanoji had his staff stuck in a soul's chest, making the hole in it bigger.

I gasped in horror at the sight as the man's hole grew bigger and he screamed in pain.

"That's…sick." Ken gasped with wide eyes.

"Y-You can see it too?" I asked.

He slowly nodded.

Everyone was cheering thinking Don was some kind of hero, but really he was going to get us all killed.

The more he kept stabbing, the man's screams began to transform into the howl of a Hollow and the tainted energy wrapped around the area.

Suddenly, Ichigo was running over to stop what was happening and he was tackled by security while Rukia pulled on her glove and ran over, but she was tackled by the guards as well.

"This isn't going to end well." Ken groaned.

"No." I shook my head with my hands over my ears.

Finally, it was over.

The man's Chain of Fate disintegrated and then Kisuke arrived, jabbing his cane to Ichigo's head, knocking him out of his body.

"Who is that man?" Ken asked.

"Help." I said and then ran over as Rukia was freed talking to Kisuke and one of his workings grabbed Ichigo's body.

Ichigo knocked Don back and then they began arguing while Ken and I ran over to Kisuke.

"Can we stop the transformation?" I asked.

"Oh, Miss Motomiya, glad to see you again. It seems as though you're getting closer to your transformation. Good on you." Kisuke smiled.

"Will you please answer the question?" Ken asked.

"I'm afraid not. Your cousin will have to defeat him." Kisuke said.

The man then transformed into a Hollow making Ken whimper at the sight as he clung to my arm and I rubbed his back.

There was an explosion and there stood the Hollow, ready to go on a rampage and its eyes were on me before he then disappeared before the smoke cleared.

"You might want to run. You haven't transformed yet so the Hollow will no doubt want to gobble you up." Kisuke commented as he fixed his hat.

"He's right. Daisuke, get out of here now." Rukia ordered.

"I got her." Ken said as he started pulling me away.

As we ran off, I could feel the fights going on and I prayed that things turn out for the better and that toad Hollow doesn't come after me or Ken.

We kept running until we made it to the clinic and locked ourselves in my room, hiding from the Hollow.

To be continued…


	9. The Legendary Quincy

"The Legendary Quincy"

**OK, I decided what element she is going to be using, but I don't really know many Japanese words, not enough to make up attacks. Plus, I'm still trying to think them over. Please enjoy and review!**

Ken and I had just made it to the clinic, hiding out in my room as he locked the door and I went over to the window to watch for any signs of danger.

"So, these Hollows, do they have any special powers I should know about?" Ken asked.

"Besides teleporting from our world to their world? I don't know, it depends. There was this one that could make leech bombs, then there was one that could use a lure to look like the souls of people they devoured to stop a Soul Reaper from destroying him." I explained.

Ken then looked over to me and he walked over, pulling the curtains shut.

"Please don't look outside. I don't want another Hollow to try and hurt you again." He said.

"Well I don't want you to get hurt either." I said.

He sighed and took my hand, pulling me over to the bed where we sat down.

"Is there any way to tell if the fight is over?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I can try to sense for it, but we're too far away." I told hm.

"Try, but don't overexert yourself, Daisuke." Ken said with worry in his eyes.

Nodding, I closed my eyes and reached out for the fight going on, sensing for Ichigo and found him and he seemed to be getting his ass kicked.

"OK, I locked onto Ichigo's energy signature." I announced.

"Good, so what's happening?" Ken asked.

"It's going both ways. This Hollow is new and pretty wild. Wait, I can sense its energy going down." I said.

Ken's hands were around mine, tensing up as I felt his anticipation grow.

Sensing closely, I felt that Don was even helping Ichigo out and then the Hollow's energy disappeared meaning it was destroyed.

Sighing in relief, my eyes opened to see Ken looking at me curiously and I smiled at him.

"Its dead." I said making him exhale n relief.

"And I thought we were done with this drama." He lay back on my bed.

"Oh no, you are not getting involved with this stuff." I stated sternly.

"Well I'm not going let you go through this alone. We're not just friends, we're partners." Ken said with a smile.

Picking up a pillow, I threw it at his face but he caught it, stopping it from hitting his face.

Pouting at him for this I lay down beside him as Ken smirked at me.

(The next day…)

I am going insane here!

And no it isn't because of this stupid math class and sitting near this group of guys that are being totally immature by making jokes and throwing eraser bits at each other.

It's the fact that random Hollow signatures keep appearing, but then disappear soon after and I can't even tell what or who is taking them out.

Finally the day let out and as I walked out the door, I found Rukia, Ichigo and Ken were standing there waiting for me.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked.

"Daisuke, did you sense and Hollows today?" Rukia asked.

"Well, yeah. They keep appearing and disappearing. It's been giving me a headache." I said.

"See? I told you there have been Hollows." Rukia said to Ichigo.

"Well, it doesn't explain why every time we get there, there is no Hollow." Ichigo glared.

"Please stop arguing." Ken sighed.

We then linked arms as we started walking off, Ichigo and Rukia walking behind us as the group of kids split up, giving us all wary glances.

"Yeah, well I hate always having to get dressed up when there's no Hollow to fight. It's pissing me off." Ichigo complained.

"It's pissing you off? At least you're not the one feeling them appear, then disappear by some unknown source. Though…" I trailed off.

Now that I think of it, the energy did feel a bit familiar like I had sensed it before, but it was stronger before like this power had been concealing itself.

"Though what? Do you think you may know what it is?" Rukia asked.

"I'm not sure." I said honestly.

Just then, I sensed another Hollow and Rukia's pager went off making her pull it out as I looked over in the direction it came from.

"It's another one. Come on, this way." Rukia said as she started running.

"There better be something there this time." Ichigo said.

The four of us started running off down the street where we sensed the Hollow, Ichigo transforming into a Soul Reaper when we stopped in an alley.

Sadly, it was gone so when we looked around for it, night had fallen and I have to say feeling the Hollow disappear by a strange power was getting on my nerves.

"Damn it, again you drag me out here and there's no Hollow." Ichigo ranted.

Rukia and Ken were carrying Ichigo's body while I was looking around, sensing that energy that had been taking out the Hollows, but it was suppressed again.

"Shut up. Stop whining and get back into your body." Rukia ordered as she pulled out her pager.

"Fine but would you do something about that stupid Soul Pager?" Ichigo said as Ken handed him his body.

"I wonder why it hasn't been working." Ken mused.

Then his eyes went wide as he looked off to the side while Ichigo connected with his body.

"These false alarms aren't my fault. When it goes off I have to assume a Hollow's appeared so I report it. What else can I do?" Rukia ranted.

"Well get it fixed because it's obviously busted." Ichigo sighed as he stood up.

"They don't fix them at television repair shops." Rukia quipped.

Just then, I sensed that energy getting closer and looked back over to where Ken was staring with wide eyes and gasped slightly at the sight of that guy only he was dressed in a white outfit.

"Bickering are we?" he asked.

Geez not only does this guy look like Ken, but he also sounds like him, only with a condescending tone that he had when he was the Dgimon Emperor.

"How unprofessional." The male chided.

"Good evening Ichigo, Rukia, Daisuke and Ken." He greeted.

"Who the hell are you? And how do you know our names if you don't mind my asking?" Ichigo asked glaring at him.

"I don't mind. I also know that you can see spirits, Ichigo and Daisuke." He said.

Seeing Ken tense up, I turned towards him and crossed my arms as he then looked at me with a nervous smile.

"How do you know that?" Ichigo asked.

A Hollow signature was present making me look to the side and the male did the same thing.

"Another Hollow has just appeared." He said.

"No way." Rukia refused.

"Oh, way." I nodded as the pager then went off.

"There's a new one here all right. I understand how Daisuke knew, but how did he know?" Rukia asked as she checked her pager.

"All right, which way?" Ichigo asked.

The male then lifted his arm up, that silver cross swinging as it seemed to glitter and I sensed that strange energy was coming from it.

"It's over there." He said with his back to us.

"Can you not sense such a simple thing? And you call yourself a Soul Reaper." He said.

His cross then had blue flames on it as it then transformed into a bow made of energy that was huge as he then went into an archery pose as he pulled out an arrow.

Once he released it, the arrow shot off and hit a lizard bodied Hollow that was a few yards away and when it hit, I felt that the Hollow wasn't purified, it was just…killed.

This guy was murdering Hollows and the feeling of it made my head pound painfully.

"The signal just vanished." Rukia gasped.

"So tell me, who or what are you?" Ichigo demanded.

"Uryu Ishida, I'm a Quincy. Soul Reapers are my enemies." He said glaring at us.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Is that too complicated for you? I'll tell you again then, slower this time. Ichigo Kurosaki, you are my enemy." Uryu stated.

With that done, he turned away from us and walked off while Ken was staring at him with a sad look on his face while Uryu seemed to be glaring at him over his shoulder.

Walking up to Ken, I wrapped my arms around him and met Uryu's eyes, glaring at him and had a brief flashback of when the Digimon Emperor and I used to face off.

(The next day…)

Today I had decided to skip school and was now sitting in the park with Ken who was staring down at his ice cream cone with a look of sadness on his face.

"I'm guessing you wanted to talk about something." He said.

"Who the heck is this Uryu guy and what's your connection to him?" I asked as my hand tightened a bit around my own ice cream.

He looked up at me.

"Remember that cousin I told you about? Well, that was Uryu." He said.

"Great, are there any people in your family that don't have any issues?" I asked.

"Sorry, no. We all have some messed up minds." He joked.

Pouting at him, I used my finger to paint his nose with my chocolate ice cream which made him smile softly.

"You aren't messed up. I mean, sure you have that dark spore implanted in your neck, but at least you have an excuse for being a jackass." I said.

"Uryu loved our grandfather and he watched as the Soul Reapers dragged him away." Ken leaned back in his seat as he used his napkin to clean his nose.

"Although, he never did try to get over his issues. He always clung to them and didn't even try to get any help. Just like I did. I guess being a jackass does run in the family." He said.

Sighing, he rested his head on my shoulder while my cheek rested on top of his head.

"I wish he had someone like you in his life. Maybe then he would have gotten better." He said.

"You want me to talk to him? Actually, scratch that. I might wind up trying to kill him." I said and felt him shake in laughter.

"We tried killing each other once, remember? But now look at us." He said.

Just then, I sensed Ichigo and Uryu's energy signatures nearby and stood up quickly making Ken fall back, but then righted himself.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Our cousins may be trying to kill each other." I said.

We both then started running off, my hand gripping Ken's as I led him to where the energies were coming from and made it to the stairs to find Uryu holding something in his hand while Ichigo was in his Soul reaper form and Kon was in Ichigo's body.

"_Uh oh, I have a bad feeling about that pill Quincy boy's holding."_ The fox said.

Ken and I both hid as we watched and listened in to see what was going on.

"We'll use this to begin. It'll help." Uryu said.

"Huh? And what is that?" Ichigo asked.

"Bait to bring in Hollows. If I crush this, Hollows will start gathering here quickly." Uryu informed.

Ken and I both covered each others' moth before we gasped loudly or yelled, giving out our location.

"_This idiot is going to get us all killed! He's messed in the head!"_ the fox snarled.

"What the hell!" Ichigo yelled in outrage and shock.

"The rules here are quite simple. Whoever kills the most Hollows in twenty-four hours will be the winner. Simple isn't it? Even you can understand how that works." Uryu smirked.

"That won't work. What are you thinking? Doing that will put everyone who lives here in danger. This battle's just between us." Ichigo said with fists clenched.

"Why are you making such a big deal about this? Believe me; no one is going to get hurt because I know I will be able to wipe out every single Hollow that shows up here." Uryu said confidently.

"I can't believe he would actually go to this length. It's suicide." Ken said with wide eyes.

This guy is starting to make the Digimon Emperor look like a saint, crazy, right?

"If you had more confidence in your abilities to protect people from Hollows, you wouldn't be worried and you would accept this challenge." Uryu smirked.

With that, he then crushed the pill, the particles floating through the air and I covered my mouth to keep away the sickness when I felt the energies of the Hollows beginning to gather.

Hearing the rumbling, everyone looked up to the sky, Ken grabbing for my hand and held it as I felt him shaking and I was sweating.

Then, the first Hollow appeared and gave out a mighty howl, but then Uryu quickly summoned his bow and arrow, shooting the Hollow and killing it.

"And that's one for me." Uryu stated.

Ichigo then ran over to Uryu and grabbed him by his collar and threw him down to the ground, kneeling over him in anger.

"Why does your face look so tense, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Uryu asked.

Having enough of this, Ken ran out and went over to his cousin while I ran after him.

"Uryu, please, this is madness. Hundreds of innocents are in danger because of your grudge." Ken begged.

"It's too late now, Ken. You would know that if you didn't deny your Quincy powers like your mother and Sam did." Uryu said.

Oh, he did not just bring Sam into this, that boy wants to die.

"What makes you think you can take all these Hollows? Have you ever fought this many before? Your life is in danger here too." I reminded.

"I'd be more careful if I were you, Daisuke Motomiya. After all, without any powers, the Hollows will be coming after you as a treat." Uryu said.

Ken then ran over and pushed Ichigo off of Uryu before he then grabbed Uryu's collar and punched him in the face.

"How dare you! You think this will prove anything? You're nothing but a monster! You're feeding them to the Hollows all for your quest for revenge!" Ken yelled in anger.

He then kept punching Uryu while Kon and Ichigo stood beside me, staring at the child of Kindness in shock.

Shaking off the shock, I ran over to Ken and tackled him off of Uryu, holding him in my arms as he panted from letting his anger take over him.

He was shaking in horror and anger as he then clung to me and I ran my fingers through his plum colored hair.

"Calm down, Ken. Don't let _him_ take control of you. Everything will be fine. Ichigo, get going. Kon, find Yuzu and Karin, make sure to get them home now. I'll take Ken somewhere safe." I ordered.

"Uh, right." Kon nodded as he then took off.

Slowly, I helped Ken stand up as his eyes went back to normal and he had guilt in them for attacking his cousin.

He always feared one day he would transform back into the Digimon Emperor or as I would call him Kaiser because it was less of a mouthful and it also meant emperor in another language.

"Be safe, Daisuke." Ichigo said as Uryu stood up, whipping the blood from his nose.

Nodding, Ken and I ran off just as Ichigo did, feeling the eyes of Uryu on us as we went and I sensed him kill another Hollow that appeared.

Howling filled the air all around us as we started to run, the energy weighing down on me.

"Daisuke, I can run on my own now." Ken said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, besides, you look worse than I do." He said as he then grabbed my hand and started running.

As we went, I sensed a dark energy following us and looked behind me to see a large Hollow chasing after us and Ken also noticed it.

"Oh, great. It's coming after us." He panted.

"No, it's coming for me." I gasped as the Hollow reached out for me, swiping its claws at my back.

I yelled as I felt the attack, blood flying from my back as Ken turned to me with wide eyes and he pushed me to the side, rolling as the ape bodied Hollow tried to make another attack, but only destroyed the street.

Ken was shielding my body when the Hollow's tail whacked at us, hitting him in the back and sent Ken flying off to the side.

"Ken!" I yelled.

The Hollow howled as it loomed over him as Ken pushed himself up, he gave me a weak smile as blood fell from the gash on his head.

"D-Daisuke, hurry and run." He called.

"No." I whispered with tears in my eyes as the Hollow licked its lips and picked up Ken.

No, please, I lost my parents, my sister and V-Mon, I can't lose Ken too, I won't be able to survive it.

Forcing myself to my feet, I felt a strange powers fill me as the wind picked up, the scent of roses and cherry blossoms filling the air.

"_It is time."_ The fox said.

Lifting my hand up behind my back, I felt the hilt of a sword and gripped it as I stared at the Hollow about to drop Ken into his mouth.

"_Call my name. NOW!"_ the fox yelled as I saw her pink eyes flash in my mind.

"Shine your radiance; Kiseki no Kitsune!" I cried pulling the zanpaktou out of the sheath.

Energy surrounded the area startling the hollow enough to drop Ken and he landed on his hands and knees while the energy swarmed around me, blue flower petals made of fire fluttering around me.

The blade in my hand felt good as I lifted it up, the metal shining in the light as it showed off the end that was covered in red metal with a sapphire gem in the center.

The hilt was red and there was a sapphire gem at the part where the end of the blade met the hilt and it had two spiked, curved ends.

Jumping up, I went at the Hollow and swiping the sword down, cutting him down right down the center of his mask.

He gave out a howl as he then faded away, purified and I then jumped over the Ken who was staring at me in surprise as the hori and hakama clung to my body comfortably and the sandals on my feet made a small clicking noise when I landed on the pavement.

"Daisuke?" Ken called softly.

I turned to him and gave a smile at him that he returned.

Lifting my hand up, he did the same, about ot take my hand, but then I slapped him across the face stunning him.

"Don't you ever do some suicidal stunt like that again!" I yelled.

He gently touched the handprint, then smiled as he laughed.

"Sorry, but I wanted to protect you." he said.

"Yeah, well now it's my job. Get somewhere safe now. And take my body with you." I said glancing over to see my body lying on the ground unharmed.

Well, except for the previous wound made by the Hollow.

"Got it. Now go kick some ass." Ken winked.

I nodded as he picked up my body bridal style and then started running off.

"_Nice to finally be working with you, partner."_ Kiseki Kitsune said.

"Nice to be working with you, too. Mind if I call ya Kiseki?" I asked her as I smiled down at the blade.

"_Why not, now, let's go fight."_ Kiseki said.

Laughing at this, I then charged off to go find another Hollow to take out to help out my cousin and the innocents that might be attracting these freaks.

To be continued…


End file.
